Cases and Essential Mystery
by Fikushon sakka
Summary: Cerita fiksi perpaduan Sherlock Holmes dan Hetalia.Kumpulan kisah kasus dan misteri yang di percahkan oleh detektive S.Holmes dan Partnernya yang selalu menjaga rahasia orang lain juga dirinya yang mempunyai banyak rahasia terpendam (Arthur Kirkland!) sehingga S.Holmes pun tak banyak mengetahui rahasianya yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun.
1. Kasus Klien Penting 1

**KASUS KLIEN PENTING**

**Disclaimer: **

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

**Pairing: Parallel Nations plus Holmes**

**Rating: T+ (Teen +)**

**Genre : Criminal/Romance yang absurd (?)/Mistery.**

**Warning:OOC mendewa,ABAL,ABSURD,ANEH,OOT(OUT OF TOPIC),TYPO BANYAK,Mungkin akan membuat anda merasa serangan jantung,Hipertensi naik-turun,kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author GAJE dan Terserang virus memabukan,muntah-muntah,diare,pokoknya eneg (mual),penuh dengan mistery dan semacamnya**

Happy Reading!~

Mengingat Holmes telah 23 tahun berkiprah di bidang penumpasan kejahatan dan selama 17 tahun di antaranya saya Arthur Kirkland menjadi partner kerja sekaligus pencatat semua kegiatannya,tak heran jika bahan tulisan tentang petualangan-petualangannya bertumpuk di bukan mendapatkan bahan tulisan tapi memilih di antara sebegitu sederetan buku ;aporan tahunan yang memenuhi rak,lalu dus-dus penuh surat dan dokun itu merupakan koleksi yang sempurna bukan saja bagi mahasiswa jurusan hukum pidana tapi juga bagi mahasiswa jurusan sosial yang ingin mempelajari skandal-skandal yang terjadi pada akhir zaman kesempatan ini aku akan memenangkan mereka yang ada kaitannya dengan skandal-skandal tersebut,mereka mengirim surat kepada sahabatku Holmes dan meminta agar kehormatan keluarga atau reputasi nenek moyang mereka jangan dulu Holmes memegang teguh kehormatan profesi dan ia tak akan pernah menyalahgunakan kepercayaan yang telah diberikan kepadanya dalam memilih bahan tulisan,hal itu pun selalu aku perhitungkan terlebih sekali akhir-akhir ini aku dibuat marah oleh pihak-pihak yang berusaha mencuri berkas-berkas itu untuk kemudian tahu siapa yang menyuruh mereka dan kalau hal itu terus berlangsung atas nama Holmes aku akan mengatakan bahwa kisah rahasia tentang politikus,mercu suar, dan burung laut[1] yang cerdik itu akan kutiliskan semuanya agar bisa dibaca sedikit ada seseorang yang mengerti makna kisah rahasia terang tidak semua kasus yang ditanganinya sukses kadang-kadang insting dan kemampuan pengamatan yang unik membawa keberhasilan dan kadang-kadang juga tidak,tapi tragedi yang mengerikan sering terjadi pada kaus-kasus yang justru tak terlalu banyak membuang berikut adalah salah tulisanku beberapa nama dan tempat telah kuubah.

"Kurasa sekarang tak jadi masalah lagi" komentar Holmes untuk kesepuluh kalinya dalam waktu sekian tahun,aku meminta agar diizinkan menuliskan kisah berikut ini,betapa leganya aku akhhirnya berhasil mendapatkan tujuan sahabatku untuk menyajikan kasus yang menandakan puncak karirnya ini kepada public.

Aku dan Holmes sama-sama suka mandi ala bangsawan dan memang sebenarnya aku anak bangsawan dan sepertinya belum diketahui oleh Holmes sobatku yang pendiam menjadi lebih mudah diajak bicara kalau dia sedang berada dalam kepulan asap di kamar pengering tubuh yang hening dan atas pusat mandi ala bangsawan di Borthumberland Avenue ada sudut agak situ terdapat patung yang berdampingan tempat kami berbaring pada tanggal 3 September 1902 yang mengawali kisah kepadanya apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya yang pancang,kurus,dan gemetaran dari selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu diambilnya sebuah amplop dari saku jas yabg tergantung di sampingnya.

"Ini bisa jadi Cuma ulah orang dungu yang sok pentinng atau justru merupakan masalah hidup matinya seseorang" kata Holmes sobatku sambil menyerahkan surat kepadaku

"Aku tak tahu lebih banyak dari apa yant tertulis di situ" kataku,surat itu berasal dari Klub Carlton dan bertanggalkan malam sebelumnya isinya :

Salam hormat dai Sir Alferd F Jones yang akan berkunjung pada pukul 16.30 ingin berkonsultasi dengan tentang masalah yang sangat peka dan sensitif juga itu dia yakin akan mengusahakan agar konsultasi itu bisa berlangsung dan diminta mengonfirmasikan pertemuan itu melalui telepon Klup Carlton.

"Tak perlu kujelaskan aku telah melakukan sebagaimana yang diminta surat itu,Arthur" kata Holmes ketika aku mengembalikan surat itu kepadanya.

"Tak banyak,Cuma namanya memang sangat terkenal di masyarakat" katakku

"Kalau begitu aku malah tahu lebih banyak dari pada tokoh yang mengatur agar hal-hal peka tak sampai dimuat disurat mungkin ingat bagaimana dia bernegosiasi dan Sir Basch Zwingli tentang kasus Warisan Hammerford,dia mahir berdiplomasi dan berpengalaman sebab itu aku berani berharap ini bukan lelucon dia memang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan kita." Jelas Holmes

"Kita?"

"Tentunya jika kau tak keberatan,Arthur?"

"Aku merasa mendapat kehormatan"

"Nah,kau tahu jam pertemuannya kan? Setengah lima,kita lupakan dulu hal itu."

Waktu itu aku tinggal di rumahku sendiri di Queen Anne Street tapi aku sudah tiba di Baker Street sebelum pukul pada waktu dijanjikan, Sir Alferd F Jones tak begitu perlu aku menggambarkan dirinya,karena banyak orang pasti dudah mengenal sosoknya yang tinggi besar,sikapnya yang terus terang dan lugu,wajahnya yang lebar dan klimis juga memakai kacamata,suaranya bersahabat dan menyenangkan,sorot matanya lurus dan bibirnya mengembangkan senyum menggunakan topi tinggi yang berkilauan,jas panjang berwarna gelap dan maca-macam perlengkapan mulai dari jepit dasi mutiara pada dasi santinya yang hitam sampai penutup lutut berwarna lembayung di atas sepatunya yang ini menunjukan betapa telitinya dia dalam hal berbusana yang memang merupakan salah satu ciri bangsawan yang gagah erkasa itu seolah-olah memenui ruangan kami yang kecil.

"Tentu saja saya sudah menduga akan berjumpa dengan anda Doktor Kirkland yang terhormat" komentarnya sambil membungkuk.

Jangan-jangan Sir Alferd F Jones tahu sebenarnya saya,ah tidak-tidak aku lebih memilih menjadi partner sekaligus sahabatnya dan juga aku lebih menyukai pekerjaan ini sekaligus menjadi stalkernya,mungkin suatu hari nanti,ya suatu hari nanti

"Kirkland ? Arthur?" Tanya Holmes

"Siapa?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu menahu tentang nama margaku.

"Ah,maaf saya salah kira anda yang sangat saya kagumi,anda mirip sekali dangan beliau" ucap Sir Alferd padaku

"Dan kita mungkin akan sangat memerlukan kerja samanya,karena malahnya kali ini, menyangkut seseorang yang sudah tersohor dan berani mengatakan dialah orang yang paling berbahaya di Eropa." Lanjut Sir Alferd kepada kami

"Saya sudah beberapa kali berurusan dengan orang-orang yang menyandang reputasi seperti itu" kata Holmes sambil tersenyum."Anda tidak merokok ya?Kalau begitu,saya meminta izin untuk menyalakan rokok orang yang anda maksud memang lebih berbahaya dari almarhum Profesor Moriarty ataupun Kolonel Sebastian Moran yang masih hidup,orang itu benar-benar perlu tahu namanya?" tanya Holmes kemudian menghisap rokoknya dan mengeluarkannya lagi

"Pernah dengar tentang Roderich Edelstein ?" tanya Sir Alferd

"Maksud anda si pembunuh dari Austria?" ucap Holmes

Sir Alferd F Jones mengayunkan kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan sambil tertawa "Rasanya tak ada informasi apa pun yang terlewat oleh anda!Hebat sekali!Jadi anda sudah tahu dia pembunuh?"

"Pekerjaan saya memang mengharuskan saya mengikuti perkembangan dunia kriminal di internasional,orang yang membaca berita tentang peristiwa di Prague pasti bisa menyimpulkan siapa pelaku sebenarnya!Masalah teknis hukum dan matinya saksi secara mencurigakan itulah yang menyebabkan diabebas dari tuduhan!Saya yakin dialah yang membunuh istrinya sendiri dalam 'Kecelakaan' di Splugen bahkan bisa membayangkan apa yang sebbenarnya terjadi saat pindah ke Inggris,saya sudah punya firasat cepat atau lambat dia akan berurusan dengannya,apa ulah Roderich Edelstein di sini? Saya kira tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan apa yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya?" jelas Holmes

"Memang tidak,tapi lebih parah dari pelaku tindak kejahatan emang penting tapi mencagah dia melakukan tindak kejahatan lain lebih penting pasti akan mengerikan sekali,penuh kekejaman,dan itu direncanakan di depan mata saya ketahui dengan jelas,adakah orang lain yang menduduki posisi sesulit saya?"

"Mungkin tak ada."

"Kalau begitu anda akan bersimpati kepada klienn yang saya wakili"

"Saya tak menduga anda hanya perantara sebenarnya siapa yang menyuruh anda?"

"Saya mohon anda tak mengejar saya dengan pertanyaan identitas beliau harus tetap beliau benar-benar mulia dan agung,tapi beliau suka kalau namanya tak tak perlu mengatakan bahwa honor anda akandijamin dan jumlahnya sangat artinya nama klien bagi anda?"

"Maafkan saya" kata Holmes,"Saya bisa menghadapi misteri dengan satu sisi saya harus menghadapinya dari dua sisi akan terlalu membingungkan Sir Alferd saya tak dapat menangani kasus anda"

Tamu kami sangat sensitif menjadi muram.

**TBC**

**Tinggalkan jejak (Review!~~)**

**mohon sarannya yang membangun bukannya sebaliknya *bow* **

[1] Mercu suar, dan burung laut : nama keperibadian seseorang dengan panggilan seseorang contoh si burung laut tapinama aslinya bukan si burung laut tetapi James begitu maksud author XDD


	2. Kasus Klien Penting 2

"Saya mohon anda tak mengejar saya dengan pertanyaan identitas beliau harus tetap beliau benar0benar mulia dan agung,tapi beliau suka kalau namanya tak tak perlu mengatakan bahwa honor anda akandijamin dan jumlahnya sangat artinya nama klien bagi anda?"

"Maafkan saya" kata Holmes,"Saya bisa menghadapi misteri dengan satu sisi saya harus menghadapinya dari dua sisi akan terlalu Sir Alferd saya tak dapat menangani kasus anda"

Tamu kami sangat yang sensitif menjadi muram.

**KASUS KLIEN PENTING**

**Disclaimer: **

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

**Pairing: Parallel Nations plus Holmes**

**Rating: Tebak sendirilah**

**Genre : Criminal/Romance yang absurd (?)/Mistery.**

**Warning:OOC mendewa,ABAL,ABSURD,ANEH,OOT(OUT OF TOPIC),TYPO BANYAK,Mungkin akan membuat anda merasa serangan jantung,Hipertensi naik-turun,kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author GAJE dan Terserang virus memabukan,muntah-muntah,diare,pokoknya eneg (mual) dan semacamnya**

**Happy Reading!~**

"Anda tidak menyadari akibat tindakan anda, " kata klien kami bernama Alferd.

"Anda membuat saya dilema yang sangat serius,karena saya yakin anda akan bersedia menangani kasus ini seandainya saja saya bisa memberikan semua fakta-faktanya,namun saya terkait janji untuk merahasiakannya paling tidak berilah saya kesempatan untuk menyajikan data-data" lanjutnya

"Silahkan saja asal anda mengerti bahwa saya tak menjanjikan apa-apa" ucap Holmes pada kliennya

"Saya mengerti,pertama-tama anda pasti pernah mendengar tentang Jendral Soedirman Annessia kan ?"

"Jendral Soedirman yang termasyur di kawasan Asia Tenggara itu? Tentu saja"

"Beliau punya putri bernama Sekar Annessia,gadis itu masih muda,kaya,cantik danlugu inilah yang akan kita selamatkan dari tangan penjahat ulung"

"Roderich Edelstein kah yang menculiknya?"

"Tidak secara fisik,tetapi akibatnya malah lebih menjerat gadis itu dalam cinta. Roderich Edelstein sebagaimana anda mungkin telah mendengar memang sangat tampan wajahnya,menarik hati sikapnya,lemah lembut nada bicaranya serta romantis dan misterius yang begini kan sangat didambakan wanita. Kata orang,dan semua wanita mengaguminya dan memanfaatkan hal itu"

"Bagaimana gerangan pria semacam dia bisa berkenalan dengan wanita terhormat seperti miss Sekar Annessia?"

"Mereka bertemu dalam suatu wisata kapal yang mengelilingi Laut merah perjalanan itu walaupun cukup selektif,rupanya tak menyadari siapa sebenarnya sang Roderich telah terjadi,penjahat itu menempel pada Sekar Annessia,tapi tak cukup kalau dikatakan Annesia mencintai pria memujanya,dia terobsesi olehnya,baginya tak ada pria lain di dunia ini segala upaya telah dilakukan untuk menyadarkan Annessia ,tetapi tak ada dia merencanakan untuk menikah dengan pria itu bulan dia sudah dewasa dan akil balig dan sangat keras kepala tampaknya tak ada sesuatu pun yang mencegah kemauannya"

"Taukah Miss Annessia tentang peristiwa di Austria ?" tanya Holmes

"Setan cilik itu telah mengisahkan semua skandal-skandal masa lalunya menurut versinya,tentu saja dan ia menampilkan diri sebagai martir yang tidak jelas lebih percaya pada versi pria ganteng itu dari pada penuturan orang-orang lain"

"Wah,susah juga ya!Omong-omong,tanpa sadar anda telah menyebutkan nama klien anda,Jenderal Soedirman Annessia kan ?"

Tamu kami jadi gelisah.

"Saya bisa saja membohongi anda dengan membenarkan dugaan anda tapi bukan demikian kenyataannya, Jenderal Soedirman orang yang perkasa dan bijak itu langsung hancur hatinya karena kejadian biasanya gagah berani dan tak pernah kehilangan semangat di medan perang kini menjadi orang tua yang lemah dan dia tak mungkin bertahan menghadapi bajingan licik yang sangat berpengaruh seperti pria Austria saya adalah sahabat lama sang Jenderal yang sudah menganggap Annessia sebagai putrinya tak rela tragedi ini menimpa gadis itu,namun tak mungkin baginnya untuk meminta pertolongan Scotland yang mengusulkan agar saya menghubungi anda dengan syarat namanya tak dilibatkan dalam masalah yakin dengan kemampuan anda yang luar bisa anda dapat melacak siapa klien saya ini dengan mudah,tai saya mohon demi menjaga kehormatannya jangan anda lakukan itu dan biarlah identitasnya tetap tersembunyi"

Setelah saya cukup mendengar penjelasan Alferd F Jones,saya meminum segelas teh kemudian saya melihat Holmes tersenyum aneh.

"Saya rasa saya bersedia berjanji,saya ingin menambahkan bahwa masalah anda menarik perhatian saya dan saya akan mempersiapkan diri untuk caranya saya bisa berhubungan dengan anda?" ucap Holmes

"Anda dapat mencari saya di Klup Carlton,tapi bila anda membutuhkan saya secara mendesak,silahkan hubungi telepon pribadi saya, 081XXXXXX31."

Holmes mencatat nomor itu di buku catatan yang diletakkannya di atas sudut lutut,bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tolong minta alamat Roderich saat ini,ada kan?"

"Ada,Vernon Lidge dekat mendapat banyak untung melalui beberapa transaksi spekulasi yang agak kaya sekarang dan membuatnya menjadi lawan yang lebih berbahaya"

"Apakah dia ada di rumahnya sekarang?"

"Ya"

"Di samping semua yang anda utarakan kepada saya apakah masih ada tambahan informasi tetang pria itu?"

"Seleranya serba penggemar pernah juga bermain piano di Hurlingham,tapi katena peristiwa Prague tersiar kemana-mana dia lalu memundurkan mengkoleksi buku dan foro juga alat musik klasik punya selera artistik yang lumayan dan ahli dalam pporselen tak salah dia pernah menulis tentang buku itu."

"Pribadi yang kompleks" kata Holmes."Semua penjahat memang Peace ternyata pemain biola yang seniman yang lumayan dan masih banyak lagi contohnya._Well_ ,Sir Alferd F Jones,silahkan beritahu klien anda bahwa saya akan menangani Roderich punya sumber informasi dan saya berani mengatakan kita akan mendapatkan jalan untuk membereskan masalah ini."

* * *

Ketika tamu kami sudah pulang, lama Holmes duduk termenung,sehingga kupikir dia sudah lupa bahwa aku berada di akhirnya pikirannya kembali ke alam nyata lagi.

"_Well_,Arthur kau punya pandangan?" tanyanya

"Menurutku,sebaiknya kau temui wanita muda itu sendiri."

"Sobatku Athur,kalau ayahnya yang hancur hati saja tak berhasil membujuknya,apalagi aku yang tak dikenalnya,tapi usulmu bisa dicoba bila yang lain-lain tak kurasa kita harus mulai dari sudut yang berbeda. Francis Bonnefoy mungkin bisa mmbantu kita"

Aku belum pernah menyebut nama Francis Bonnefoy dalam kisah-kisahku sebelumnya,karena aku memang jarang mengangkat kasus-kasus yang ditangani sahabatku pada tahap akhir karirernya Bonnefoy menjadi asisten Holmes yang sangat dia dulunya terkenal sebagai penjahat yang sangat berbahaya bahkan sempat dipenjara sampai dua kali di akhirnya dia bertobat tapi masih dengan sikapnya yang mesum lalu berbalik membantu Holmes dengan cara mencarikan informasi tentang dunia kriminal bawah tanah menjadi informan polisi dia pasti akan cepat dikenal banyak karena peranannya terbatas pada kasus-kasus yang tak pernah diajukan ke pengadialam kegiatannya tak disadari oleh rekan-rekannya,sebagai sesama penjahat dengan mudah dia dapat keluar-masuk semua kelab malam,rumah penginapan murah,dan tempat perjudian di seluruh penjuru sangat sigap dalam mengadakan pengamatan dan otaknya yang aktif juga licik menjadikannya informan yang sangat inilah yang kini akan dimintai jasanya oleh Holmes

* * *

Kegiatan-kegiatan Holmes sore itu tak dapat kuikuti karena aku sendiri harus menyelesaikan suatu urusan,namun malamnya aku menemuinya di Restoran Simpson's sesuai perjanjian. Sambil duduk di meja kecil ekat jendela dan menatap keramain kawasan Stand,sobatku menjelaskan langkah-langkah yang di ambilnya.

"Francis sedang mengendus-ngendus[1]" ucap Holmes

"Mungkin ia bisa menggali suatu di dunia hitam karena disanalah,di tengah-tengah pusat hitam terletak rahasia Roderich" lanjutnya

"Tapi kalau gadis itu tak mau percaya pada apa yang diketahuinorang selama in apakah kau kira dia akan percaya pada informasi baru yang kau temukan?"tanya ku

"Siapa tahu,Arthur?Hati dan pikiran wanita sungguh bagaikan teka-teki bagi kadang-kadang bisa dimaafkan atau dicari penjelasannya,namun gangguan kecil yang tak sehebat pembunuhan bisa menghancurkan hati, saya bertemu dengannya dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku..."

"Kau sempat bicara dengannya?!" tanya ku penasaraan

"Oh ya, aku memang belum mengukapkan rencanaku kepadamu._Well_,Arthur aku ingin bertemu muka dengannya,aku ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana sebenarnya memberikan instruksi pada Francis,aku pergi ke Kingston sang Roderich menyambutku dengan ramah"

"Apakah dia mengenalimu Holmes?" tanya ku lagi

"Jelas, karena aku memberikan kartu ini musuh yang hebat,sikapnya sedingin es,suaranya empuk dan menenangkan sekaligus mengandung seperti bangsawan,aku ditawarinya minum teh segala namun kekejamannya tak dapat disembunyikan,ya aku senang sekali telah dipercayai untuk menangani Roderich Elstain"

"Kau tadi bilang apa,dia sangat ramah?" sebenarnya aku sudah menduga dia ramah tetapi ada maunya

"Ya, seperti kucing yang mendengkur di depan tikus yang akan orang kadang-kadang lebih mematikan dari pada kegarangan orang yang lebih kasar awalannya saja sangat unik katanya 'Saya sudah mengira cepat atau lambat saya akan bertemu dengan anda ,anda di tugasi Jenderal Soedirman Annessia untuk mencegah pernikaan saya dengan putrinya Sekar Annessia yang berasal dari Indonesia putri terkaya sumber daya alam dan begitu tuan?' kemudian aku mengangguk"

" 'Sobat,anda hanya akan menghancurkan reputasi anda yang sudah menjadi buah bibir tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa malah membahayakan diri sendiri mungkin,saya sarankan agar anda mengundurkan diri dari kasus ini secepatnya.' Lanjut Roderich'

" 'Masalahnya ini menerbitkan rasa ingin tahu saya jawab Holmes. 'Dan justru saya yang ingin menyarankan agar anda memundurkan diri dari urusan menghargai kecerdikan anda bahkan saya telah tahu sedikit tentang kepribadian anda' ucap Rederich kita bicara secara ada seorang pun yang menyingkapkan masa lalu anda atau pun mengganggu kenyamanan hidup itu sudah berlalu dan anda bisa merasa aman jika anda nekat menikahi gadis itu sudah berlalu dan anda akan memberhadapan dengan musuh-musuh perkasa yang tak akan membiarkan anda hidup tentram di itu yang anda inginkan? Jelas akan lebih bijaksana bila anda melupakan wanita tentu saja tak suka bila fakta-fakta masalalu anda sampai ke tangannya bukan?"

"Nada-nada piano yang dimainkannya masih tetap indah dan ia mendengarkan kata-kata Holmes kemudian dia tergelak ringan." Holmes melanjutkan pertemuan dengan Roderich tadi kepada Arthur.

"Maaf kalau saya tertawa tapi benar-benar lucu melihat anda mencoba main kartu padahal anda sendiri tak pegang biasa!Sekaligus anda itu Cuma pepesan kosong tidak berarti, ' katanya dengan senyuman licik"

"Begitu menurut anda?'.Begitu menurut saya jelskan kepada anda posisi saya sangat kuat sehingga saya mampu mendemostrasikannya,seluruh hati dan pikiran wanita itu sdah ada dalam genggaman saya .Dia tetap mencintai saya walaupun sudah saya beberkan masa lalu saya yang tak menyenangkan,saya bahkan telah memperingatkannya tentang orang-orang yang dengan maksud jahat dan menjelek-jelekan sudah mengajarinya cara menghadapi orang-orang seperti pernah mendengar efek pascahipnotis ?_Well_,anda akan melihat sendiri tunangan saya sudah siap untuk menemui siapapun dan saya yakin dia bersedia menerima tunduk pada semua kemauan ayahnya kecuali dalam satu hal sepele' "

" _Well_,Arthur karena rasanya tak ada lagi yang perlu kukatakan,aku pun pamit dengan segagah ketika tanganku sedang memutar pegangan pintu dia membuatku berhenti sejenank.

"Ngomong-ngomong katanya ' apakah anda mengenal Le Brun agen francis tentang musibah yang menimanya?'

" 'Saya dengar dia dipukuli beberapa orang Indian Apache di daerah Montmartre sehingga dia menjadi lumpuh seumur hidup.'kataku"

" 'Ya begitulah kebetulan bbaru seminggu sebelumnya dia mengutak-atik urusan jangan coba-coba ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang menguntungkan bagi anda,beberapa orang telah terakhir saya untuk anda ialah ambil jalan anda sendirisaya pun akan mengambil jalan jalan!' "

"Nah,Arthur sekarang kau sudah tahu semuanya."

"Orang itu tampaknya berbahaya" gumamku

"Sangat berbahaya,tnpa menggertak pun sebenernya dia jenis orang yang akan melakukan lebih dari yang dikatakannya" ucap Holmes

" Kalau begitu haruskah kau ikut campur?Apa salahnya kalau dia menikah dengan gadis itu?" tanyaku heran

"Mengingat dialah pembunuh istrinya yang terakhir,menurutku jelas salah besar kalau gadis itu menikah itu bagaimana dengan klien kita?Yah, kita tak perlu membicarakannya sekarang,kalau kau sudah selesai minum teh,yuk ikut aku pulang karena Francis Bonnefoy yang bersemangat itu sudah ada di sana membawa laporannya."

**TBC**

**Tinggalkan jejak (Review!~~) **

[1] Mengendus-ngendus (Mencari informasi)

Uwaaaa saya senang sekali ternyata ada yang review juga (T^T) sekaligus follow *terharu*

Star-BeningluvArthur : Betul sekali Arthur itu sebagai Waston,umm... syukurlah kalau suka ffn saya XD


	3. Kasus Klien Penting 3

"Nah,Arthur sekarang kau sudah tahu semuanya."

"Orang itu tampaknya berbahaya" gumamku

"Sangat berbahaya,tanpa menggertak pun sebenernya dia jenis orang yang akan melakukan lebih dari yang dikatakannya" ucap Holmes

" Kalau begitu haruskah kau ikut campur?Apa salahnya kalau dia menikah dengan gadis itu?" tanyaku heran

"Mengingat dialah pembunuh istrinya yang terakhir,menurutku jelas salah besar kalau gadis itu menikah itu bagaimana dengan klien kita?Yah, kita tak perlu membicarakannya sekarang,kalau kau sudah selesai minum teh,yuk ikut aku pulang karena Francis Bonnefoy yang bersemangat itu sudah ada di sana membawa laporannya."

**KASUS KLIEN PENTING**

**Disclaimer: **

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

**Pairing: Parallel Nations plus Holmes**

**Rating: Tebak sendirilah**

**Genre : Criminal/Romance yang absurd (?)/Mistery.**

**Warning:OOC mendewa,ABAL,ABSURD,ANEH,OOT(OUT OF TOPIC),TYPO BANYAK,Mungkin akan membuat anda merasa serangan jantung,Hipertensi naik-turun,kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author GAJE dan Terserang virus memabukan,muntah-muntah,diare,pokoknya eneg (mual) dan semacamnya**

Happy Reading!~

Pria Berbadan besar dan rambut berwarna pirang dan sebuah mawar yang berada di tangan kanannya,berwajah tampan yang matanya berwarna biru dan daguya sedikit ada rambur-rambut halus yang membuatnya lebih eksotis lagi ia mengikat rambutnya kebelakang memakai ikatan berwarna bendera Francis layaknya seperti personifikasi France ia memakai jas berwarna hitam dan kemejanya berwarna putih ia membuka 2 kancing atas alhasil dada bidangnya sedikit keliatan dimataku, oh tunggu dulu saya **TIDAK** tertarik kepada pemuda itu**_ NO WAY!BLOODY HELL _**hanya saja kenyataanya pakaiannya memang sepeti itu. Francis memang punya_ fashion_ yang bagus ia memang telah menunggu di Baker _Street_. Di sampingnya duduk seorang wanita bertubuh ramping,wajahnya terlihat jelas ada luka kesedihan,kepedihan dan amarah yang tinggi menurutku rambutnya berwarna pirang sedikit kecoklatan panjang bergelombang dan memakai jepitan bunga untuk mempercantik penampilannya,matanya berwarna hijau _emerald_,berpakaian dress panjang berwarna hijau dan putih juga memakai sarung tangan berwarna putih.

"Ini miss _Erizabēta Hēderuvāri" _kata Francis memperkenalkan wanita itu kepada kami sambil mengayunkan tangan dan memberikan bunga mawar kepadaku dan aku mengambilnya kemudian aku memegang tangan kanan Elisabeth dan memberikan mawar merah itu kepadanya.

"_Köszönöm—hogy hívnak_?" [1] ucap Eliisabeth kental dengan bahasa Hungarian.

"_Szívesen Arthur vagyok_" [2] jawab ku memperkenalkan diri

"_Te magyar vagy?_"[3] tanyanya heran

"Of course not _angol vagyok_" [4]

"Arthur kamu bisa bahasanya? Sebenarnya kau bisa bahasa apa saja?" tanya dengan wajah yang serius

"Sobatku,bukankah aku memang ahli dalam bahasa asing dan sejarah dunia,aku _kan _bergelar Doktor"

Ah ya,memang saya ini personifikasi England dan saya memang kenal mereka tapi sepertinya mereka tak mengenali wajah saya,tentu saja saya pandai menyamar! Dan untungnya si Bonnefoy mesum itu tak kenal hahahahahaha! (baca: ketawa yandere dalam hati) **_Bloody Hell_**,sepertinya saya sering bertemu personifikasi Nation-_tan_ lain apa mereka sedang berlibur di England atau ada sesuatu _Shit! _Apa yang dipikirkan Alferd jika dia menemukanku,tunggu dulu klien kita kan dia dan dia menyebutkan margaku _Kirkland_. Argh! Ini membuatku kesal saja siapa peduli dengan marga _Kirkland _yang sudah tercemar buruk akibat ulah kakak tertuaku Scott.

"Ah,benar juga" respon Holmes

"Apa yang membuatmu membawa Elisabeth kesini?" tanya Holmes kepada Francis

"_Well_,biarlah dia bicara sendiri,saya menemukannya satu jam setelah saya menerima pesan anda untuk mencari tahu tentang Roderich Elstain"

"_Well_, miss Elisabeth bisakah anda berbahasa Inggris?" tanya Homes berbisik ketelingaku dan responku diam kemudian saya menanyakan kepada Elisabeth langsung,sebenarnya aku tak terlalu dekat dengannya kecuali si Alferd yang dari kecil di urus denganku

_"Beszélsz angolul_?"[5] tanya ku

"Of course"

"Baiklah,dimana alamat anda?" tanya Holmes

"Tak usah mencari alamat,London seperti neraka ini membuat saya muak mencari Elstain!Kami berdua suami-istri namun sekarang entah kemana suamiku pergi,tapi sepertinya orang yang anda incar seharusnya aku pukul dia menggunakan ini!"wanita itu menunjukan frying pannya dihadapanku dan menatapku dengan tajam seolah-olah ia akan memukulku.

"Apa?" tanyaku pada Elisabeth

"Tidak" ucapnya kemudian tersenyum miring

"Sepertinya anda sudah saling kenal?" tanya Francis

"T-Tidak! Francis!" ucap Elisabeth yang mukanya memerah kemudian frying pannya mengenai muka Francis

"Moncheri~ Sakit!" desah Francis

"Hentikan Bloody Hell!Kalian seperti anak kecil saja" ucapku kemudian mereka diam,Holmes memegang pundakku dia mengatakan isyarat untuk menenangkan

"Omong-omong sepertinya anda tahu kasus apa yang kami jalani" ucap Homes kepada Elisabeth

"Francis yang memberitahu,suami_—_ah tidak bajingan itu sedang megincar seorang gadis dan ingin bertugas untuk mencegah hal semua yang anda ketahui tentang setan itu tak cukup untuk menyadarkan si gadis? Orang waras tentu tak mau terlibat dengan pria semacam itu!"

"Sayangnya gadis itu boleh dibilang tidak waras,pikirannya dibutakan oleh cinta dan dia sudah diberiatahu semuanya tentang pria itu dan dia tak peduli" ucap Holmes

"Di beritahu juga pembunuhan itu?" wajah Elisabeth mulai mengerikan lagi sepertinya Frying pan itu membuat saya merinding,ada sesuatu yang hitam dan berwarna unggu auranya membuat bulu kuduku merinding

"Ya"

"Ya pasti sudah gila!" auranya wanita itu benar-benar membuat saya takut! Saya merasakan hal itu

"Dia menganggap semuanya fitnah belaka"

"Tak bisakah anda menunjukan bukti-bukti kepadanya?" puji syukur auranya merendam

"_Well_,bersediakah anda membantu kami dalam hal ini?"

"Bukankah diri saya saja sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti? Kalau saya berhadapan muka dengan gadis itu dan mengatakan kepadanya bagaimana pria itu telah memperlakukan saya_—_"

"Anda bersedia?"

"Bersedia?Bagaimana mungkin tak bersedia!Eldestain harus kembali seperti semua saya mau dia menjadi orang yang pertama kali membuat saya menyukainya! Sungguh dia sebenarnya orang yang baik namun jika saja ia tak bertemu Professor itu pasti dia tidak jahat seperti sekarang,pikirannya seperti dikontrol olehnya"

"_Well_, kita bisa mencoba tapi pria itu telah mengakui semua dosanya dan gadis itu kuatir dia tak akan berubah pikiran"

"Dan saya yakin dia belum mengungkapkan semuanya" kata Miss Elisabeth

"Saya kebetulan melihat sendiri satu-dua pembunuhan yang dilakukannya disamping pembunuhan yang mengemparkan itu,dia mengungkapkan sambil menatap lurus saya 'Orang itu akan menemui ajalnya sebulan lagi'Dan ternyata dia tak bergurau,tapi saya tak begitu memperdulikannya karena saya waktu itu sedang kasmaran dan apa yang dilakukannya pun tak jadi masalah bagi saya persis dengan sikap gadis yang menjadi korbanya ini tapi saya tidak dihipnotis atau mencuci pikiran saya, jika ia menatap mata saya ia bersikap sangat _gentle _dan buktinya sampai sekarang ia tak membunuhku atau pun dia saja satu hal yang mengejutkan saya buku saja saya tak terpikat oleh tutur katanya yang lemah lembut yang ternyara penuh racun itu pasti saya telah meninggalkannya. Buku itu bersampul coklat dan dapat dikunci halaman depannya ditulis dengan tinta rasa dia agak mabuk malam itu maka itu dia menunjukan buku itu pada saya"

"Apa isinya?"

"Dengar,pria ini mengoleksi banyak wanita dan dia bangga akan ada di dalam buku itu : foto,nama,perincian semua yang menyangkut wanita-wanita yang benar-benar tak manusiawi dan dia mengakui bahwa wanita-wanita yang ada di buku itu sudah jadi boneka untuk professor untuk percobaan virus serta bahan kimiawi berbahaya,seharusnya judul buku itu adalah Jiwa-jiwa yang telah dihancurkannya begitu,sudah_ lah_ buku itu tak ada manfaatnya buat anda dan kalau _pun_ ada anda tak akan bisa mendapatkannya"

"Dimana dia menyimpannya?"

"Mana saya tahu,lebih setahun saya meninggalkannya,waktu itu saya tahu tempatnya dia orangnya rapi dan teliti jadi mungkin saja masih di kotak arsip bagian atas lemari kuno di kamar bacanya yang sebelah tahu rumahnya?"

"Saya pernah masuk ke ruang bacanya" kata Holmes

"Oh ya? Anda benar-benar sigap padahal anda baru mulai tugas tadi kali ini Elstein bertemu dengan ruang baca di luar terdapat lemari kaca besar berisi porselen meja tertulis ada pintu menujuu ruang baca dalam ruangan kecil itu tempat dia menyimpan surat-surat dan barang-barang lain"

"Dia tak takut dirampok?"

"Elstein bukan orang yang penakut, orang yang paling membencinya pun akan mengakui hal bisa menjaga diri,pada malam hari ia memasang alarm,samping itu untuk apa maling masuk ke rmahnya yang berharga Cuma barang-barang porselen itu"

"Ah~!Pembicaraan tak menarik" kata Francis dengan yakin "Tak ada tukang tadah yang mau barang seperti bisa dilebur tak bisa dijual"

"Begitu ya?" kata Holmes

"Nah,Miss Elisabeth silahkan datang kemari jam lima sore akan mempertimbangkan apakah saran anda untuk menemui gadis itu secara pribadi bisa dia atur atau sangat berterimakasih atas kesediaan anda bekerja sama dengan kami,saya yakin klien saya tak keberatan memberi anda_—_"

"Saya tak memikirkan hal itu!"

Teriak wanita muda itu "Saya tak memikirkan uang sama hanya ingin melihat pria itu terlempar ke dalam lumpur dan saya akan puas kalau bisa membenamkan wajahnya ke lumpur dengan kaki saya juga menampar wajahnya dengan ini!" ucap Elisabeth penuh aura unggu yang mengelilinginya

* * *

Skip Time

* * *

Aku baru bertemu Holmes lagi malam kambali makan malam di restoran kawasan Stand,dia mengangkat bahu ketika kutanyai apakah pertemuannya dangan miss Sekar Annessia berhasil kemudian dia menuturkan pengalamanya.

"Aku sama sekali tak mendapat kesulitan untuk menemui gadis itu" kata Holmes "Dia sepertinya sengaja menujunjukan kepatuhannya pada ayahnya sebagai penebus kesedihan yang telah diakibatkannya. Jendral Soedirman sendiri yang meneleponku untuk mengabarkan bahwa putri keduanya siap menerimaku dan Miss Elisabeth datang ke tempatku dengan penuh semangat tepat padajam yang telah ditentukan. Kami menyewa kereta dan sampai dirumah pensiunan tentara itu di Bekeley Squere Nomor 104 pada jam setengah enam. Gadis itu sudah menunggu di ruang duduk dengan sikap kaku dan penuh percaya diri. Sullit bagiku untuk mendeskripsikannya, Arthur kau mungkin akan bertemu sendiri dengannya dalam proses penanganan kasus. Gadis itu cantik kencatikannya langka yang hanya dimiliki kalangan atas seperti saudara kembarnya gadis itu sama cantiknya dengan adiknya dia bernama Kirana Kusnapaharani Annesia yang sekarang tinggal bersama ayahnya di Indonesia ya kecuali adiknya sedang study seorang pria berhati binatang sampai berhasil mencengramkan kukunya pada gadis itu benar-benar tak mereka bagaikan langit an bumi,pasangan itu seperti malakat dan manusia gua" Holmes memberikan foto Kirana kakaknya yang ada di Indonesia

"Gadis itu tentu saja sudah tahu maksud kedatanganku,bajingan itu sudah meracuni pikirannya untuk menentang kehadiranku"

"Kurasa kehadiran Miss Elisabeth mengejutkannya,namun dengan angkuh dia mempersilahkan kami seperti suster kepala biara yang menerima dua pengemis penyandang kusta atau seorang kaya raya dengan memegang uang penuh ditangannya kemudian melemparkan uang tersebut kepada pengemis. Sepertinya dia terhipnotis kasmaran yang memabukan"

"Katanya dengan suara sedingin es '_Well,_sir nama anda tak asing bagi saya,anda datang kemari untuk memfitnah tunangan saya,Roderich Elstein. Saya bersedia menemui anda hanya karena diminta ayah saya dan sebelumnya saya ingin mengingatkan anda bahwa apa_ pun_ yang anda katakan tak mungkin mempengaruhi saya'.Saya benar-benar merasa kasian melihat gadis itu Arthur,sesaat kubayangkan bagaimana seandainya dia putriku sendiri. Saya biasa tak suka banya bicara,saya lebih suka memakai otaku dari pada hatiku,saat itu aku sampai memohon kepadanya bagaimana nasib wanita yang baru mengetahui sifat asli seorang pria setelah dia menjadi istrinya,wanita yang menyerahkan diri kepada pria yang tanganya berlumur darah dan mulutnya berbisa telah kuungkapkan,rasa malu,takut,pedih,mau _pun_ kehancuran yang akan gadis itu tak bergeming sedikit _pun_ matanya tetap memandang kejauhan sama sekali tak terpengaruh jadi teringat apa yang pernah dikaranagan Edelstein tentang efek hipnotis orang yang terkena pengaruh hipnotis akan meyakin bahwa dia hidup di dunia lan yang penuh mimpi,namun anehnya dia mampu menjawab dengan tegas"

" 'Saya telah mendengarkan penuturan anda dengan sabar sudah saya katakan saya tak akan terpengaruh sedikit_ pun_ saya sadar bahwa Elstein tunangan saya telah mengalami banyak cobaan hidup,sehingga dia dibenci dan dipersalahkaan banyak bukan orang pertma yang menjelek-jelekan dia didepan saya, mungkin anda bermaksud baik walaupun saya tahu anda orang yang sekarang menentang Elstein tapi kali lain bisa saja membela saya harap anda mengerti satu hal yaitu bahwa saya mencintai dia dan dia mencintai memang dia sempat terpeleset mungkin saya justru ditakdirkan untuk membangunkannya. Oh ya...' dia menoleh kepada Miss Elisabeth,siapa wanita ini?'

Aku baru saja menjawab ketika Miss Elisabeth tiba-tiba menyerbu. Kau pernah lihat api dan es secara langsung? Begitulah keadaan kedua wanita saat itu.

"'Saya akan mengatakan siapa saya!' teriaknya sambil beriri dari kursinya.'Saya wanita simpanannya yang salah satu dari puluhan wanita yang telah terpikat olehnya lalu dimanfaatkan,dihancurkan,dan pun akan mengalami nasib yang sama dan pada waktu itu anda akan merasa lebih baik mati saya wanita bodoh,begitu anda menikahi pria itu tamatlah riwayat anda atau bahkan leher anda akan diremukannya walau _pun_ sekarang dia mati-matian ingin mendapatkan katakan ini bukan karena saya kasihan kepada anda bagi saya tak jadi soal apakah anda hidup atau mendorong saya adalah kebencian dan sakit hati saya terhadapnya saya ingin balas dendam atas apa yang telah dilakukannya pada diri terserah_ lah_ dan anda pun akan menjadi wanita yang lebih menjijikan dari pada saya sebelum anda menyadarinya.'

'Saya tak sudi membicarakan soal ini' kata Miss Sekar Annessia dengan dingin.'Baiklah saya katakan sekali ini dan takan saya ulangi lagi saya tahu tunangan saya pernah terjerat tiga wanita kekeliruan apa _pun_ yang pernah dilakukannya kali ini dia benar-benar sudah insaf'

'Tiga wanita hah!' teriak Miss Elisabeth 'Bodohnya anda ini Bodohnya!'

'saya meminta anda segera akhiri pembicaraan ini kata gadis itu masih dengan suara sedingin es.'Saya telah menuruti kemauan ayah saya untuk menemui anda tapi tak perlu mendengarkan kicauan wanita ini'

"Sambil mengumpat-ngumat Miss Elisabeth melompat kedepan siap menyerang gadis angkuh yang menjengkelkan itu dengan Frying pan. Kutarik dia ke arah pintu dan berhasil membawanya ke kereta tanpa menimbulkan benar-benar kelap. Diam-diam aku _pun_ sangat marah,Arthur karena sikap gadis yang susah-susah ingin kamu selamatkan,sekarang kau sudah tahu dengan tepat posisi kita harus membuat rencana lain,karena gebrakan awal kita akan terus menghubungumu Arthur karena kemungkinan besar kau akan ikut bereran alaupun langkah berikutnya mungkin lebih banyak melibatkan mereka dari pada kita"

Ramalan Holmes ternyata tidak meleset atau lebih tepatnya Elstein,karena aku tak percaya gadis bangsawan itu ikut terlibat mengambil langkah untuk membereskan Holmes. Berita ini kubaca dua hari setelah pertemuanku yang terakhir dengan bagaimana terkejutnya aku ketika membaca judul berita yang tertampang di koran-koran sore.

**UPAYA PEMBUNUHAN**

**TERHADAP SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Aku berdiri mematung di depan kios koran di antara Hotel Grand dan Stasiun Charing Cross itu,sampai si penjual menegur sebab aku lupa membayar koran. Di muka toko obat kubaca berita yang mengerikan itu.

_Kami ikut khawatir mendengar musibah yang menimpa Holmes detektif terkenal menjadi korban usaha pembunuhan yang mengakibatkannya terluka cukup parah,ada perincian yang masuk mengenai peristiwa itu tapi kejadiannya di perkirakan pukul dua belas siang tadi di Regent Street tepat depan Cafe dilakukan oleh dua orang bersenjata tongkat dan menderita luka-luka di kepala dan tubuhnya yan menurut dokter cukup parah dan dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Charing Cross tapi bersikeras minta dipulangkan ke rumahnya di Baker saksi mata kedua penjahat yang menyerangnya berpakaian sangat rapih dan mereka berhasil melarikan diri lewat Glasshouse Street yang letak di belakang Cafe diragukan lagi,mereka sangat terganggu oleh kegiatan dan kecerdikan korban_

**TBC**

**Tinggalkan jejak (Review!~~) **

[1] : Terimakasih_—_Siapa namamu ?

[2] : Sama-sama,nama saya Arthur

[3] : Apakah kau Hungarian?

[4] : Tentu saja tidak saya orang Inggris

[5] : Apakah anda bisa berbasa Inggris ?

Aph & : Maksih banget udah review~!

Star-BeningluvArthur : Ah, ia sama-sama :3. Memang sih cerita di bukunya seperti itu tapi saya di selipin beberapa dari asli dari otak saya XDD

OMEKE:

France : " Bunga mawar dariku bagus kan _manquer~!"_ Francis mencium tangan kanan Elisabeth

Hungary : " STOP! France" *plak* (Baca : di tampar pake frying pan)

Me : "E-Eh? Francis pingsan mbak Elisabeth.. =,="

France : *Bangkit dari kematian #Eh?* "Jangan lupa Review yang membangun bukan sebaliknya manquer beau~~ "(Baca : Nona Cantik)


	4. Kasus Klien Penting 4

**UPAYA PEMBUNUHAN**

**TERHADAP SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Aku berdiri mematung di depan kios koran di antara Hotel Grand dan Stasiun Charing Cross itu,sampai si penjual menegur sebab aku lupa muka toko obat kubaca berita yang mengerikan itu.

_Kami ikut khawatir mendengar musibah yang menimpa Holmes detektif terkenal menjadi korban usaha pembunuhan yang mengakibatkannya terluka cukup ada perincian yang masuk mengenai peristiwa itu tapi kejadiannya di perkirakan pukul dua belas siang tadi di Regent Street tepat di depan Cafe dilakukan oleh dua orang bersenjata tongkat dan menderita luka-luka di kepala dan tubuhnya yan menurut dokter cukup dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Charing Cross tapi bersikeras minta dipulangkan ke rumahnya di Baker saksi mata kedua penjahat yang menyerangnya berpakaian sangat rapih dan mereka berhasil melarikan diri lewat Glasshouse Street yang letak di belakang Cafe diragukan lagi,mereka sangat terganggu oleh kegiatan dan kecerdikan korban_

**KASUS KLIEN PENTING**

**Disclaimer: **

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

**Pairing: Parallel Nations plus Holmes**

**Rating: Tebak sendirilah**

**Genre : Criminal/Romance yang absurd (?)/Mistery.**

**Warning:OOC mendewa,ABAL,ABSURD,ANEH,OOT(OUT OF TOPIC),TYPO BANYAK,Mungkin akan membuat anda merasa serangan jantung,Hipertensi naik-turun,kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author GAJE dan Terserang virus memabukan,muntah-muntah,diare,pokoknya eneg (mual) dan semacamnya**

Happy Reading!~

Begitu selesai membaca berita itu,saya langsung masuk ke kereta Polar Ekspress dan menuju Baker Street. Di ruang tunggu aku berpapasan dengan Sir Leslie Oakshott lahir di Scottland (tempat kakak tertuaku),ahli bedah terkenal itu dan keretanya menunggu di belokan jalan.

"Keadaannya tak terlalu menghawatirkan" begitu laporannya. "Hanya dua luka koyakan di kulit kepala dan saya jahit juga sudah saya suntikan obat penenang. Dia perlu istirahat,tapi kalau anda ingin menemuinya beberapa menit saja tak jadi masalah"

Setelah mendapat izin dokter bedah itu,aku menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya yang ternyata tidak tidur dan dia menyebut namaku dengan bisikan parau. Kirei jendelanya terbuka sedikit membawa masuk seberkas sinar matahari yang menerangi kepalanya yang di perban. Rembesan darah menodai kain linen putih. Aku duduk di sampingnya dan memalingkan kepalaku.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir Arthur" gumamnya lirih "Keadaanku tak separah yang kau lihat"

"Syukurlah"

"Kau tentu tahu aku cukup mahir berkelahi dengan tongkat. Aku sebenarnya bisa menghindari pukulan-pukulan itu tapi aku kewalahan mengadapi penyerang kedua"

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan Holmes? Jelas bajingan itulah yang menyuruh mereka perlu aku mendatangi dan balas menyerangnya?Apa _pun_ akan kulakukan untukmu"

"Arthur sobatku yang baik!Jangan kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali polisi berhasil menangkap kedua penyerangku,tunggu saja dulu aku punya rencana lain. Pertama ialah dengan membesar-besarkan luka yang kuderita,tolong kau tambah-tambahi katakan pada orang-orang masih untung kalau aku bisa bertahan hidup dalam seminggu ini mungkin gegar otak,koma sesukamu!Pokoknya dibuat keengaran separah mungkin"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sir Leslie Oakshott?"

"Oh,tak ada masalah di depan dia aku akan berpura-pura sakit"

"Ada lagi?"

"Ya,minta Francis Bonnefoy menyembunyikan Miss Elisabeth penyerangku pasti akan mengejarnya sekarang ini bisa gawat. Lakukan malam ini juga"

"Aku akan pergi sekarang,ada yang lain lagi?"

"Taruh pipa rokokku dimeja juga tempat tembakau itu dan kemari tiap pagi kita akan bersama-sama merencanakan kampanye kita"

Malam itu juga,aku dan Francis mengatur kepindahan Miss Elisabeth ke pinggir kota dan berpesan agar dia jangan bertindak apa-apa sampai bahaya yang mengancamnya telah lewat.

Selama enam hari publik mendapat kesan bahwa Holmes sedang sekarat,majalah-majalah dan koran-koran membuat berita yang menyedihkan,tiap pagi ke tempat Holmes meyakinkanku bahwa sesungguhnya dia tak separah yang diberitakan media-media dan kemauannya yang tinggi membawa dampak yang menabjukan kesehatannya membaik dengan sangat cepat dan aku bahkan curiga keadaannya sebenarnya jauh lebih baik dari yang ditunjuakannya kepadaku,satu-satunya sahabat dekatnya dia tak mau menyatakan dengan jelas rencana-rencana yang ada di selalu menandaskan bahwa supaya rencana dapat berjalan dengan aman hanya sang perencana yang boleh tahu.

Seminggu setelah musibah yang menimpanya jahitan-jahitan di kepalanya dilepas tapi berita yang dimuat di koran tentu saja sangat berbeda,koran-koran itu juga memuat berita yang mau tak mau kusampaikan kepada sobatku Holmes bahwa Roderich Edelstein sudah beli tiket kapal Ruritania yang akan berangkat dari Liverpool pada hari jum'at urusan penting yang harus diselesaikannya di Amerika sebelum berlangsung pernikahan dengan Miss Sekar Annessia putri dari Jendral Soedirman dan seterusnya dan seterusnya

Aku membacakan berita Holmes menedengarkan berita dengan wajah yang sangat serius itu ternyata sangat memukulnya.

"Jum'at!" teriaknya "Tiga hari lagi,aku yakin ia punya rencana untuk mengamankan diri tapi dia tak akan berhasil Arthur! Sekarang aku mau kau melakukan sesuatu untukku"

"Aku siap untuk itu Holmes"

"Tolong kamu pelajari tentang keramik Cina secara insetif dalam waktu 24 jam"

Dia tak menjelaskan lebih lanjut,dan aku _pun_ tak bertanya-tanya kepadanya. Berdasarkan pengalaman sekian lama sama dengannya aku jadi terbiasa untuk menuruti sementara aku menyusuri Baker Street setelah meninggalkan kamarnya. Di benakku dipenuhi pertanyaan untuk apa sebenarnya aku diminta melakukan sesuatu yang aneh begini,namun aku pergi juga ke Perpustakaan London di James's Square, mengemukakan keperluanku di perpustakaan dan akhirnya aku pulang dengan membawa beberapa buku tebal.

Kata orang,seorang pengacara yang dengan begitu handal menangani suatu kasus pada hari senin biasanya sudah melupakan semua pengetahuan yang sengaja dipompakannya ke otak pada hari sabtu. Aku sebetulnya tak ingin coba-coba menjadi pakar keramik tapi demi Holmes ku jalani,nyaris selama 24 jam penuh aku berhenti hanya untuk tidur sejenak kutekuni buku-buku yang kubaca sambil menyerap informasi ciri khas masing-masing keramik karya seniman-seniman besar,keistimewaan keramik zaman Sung dan Yuan yang sudah begitu melenggenda

TING TONG!

Aku lihat jam dinding,malam-malam begini siapa yang bertamu

"Tunggu sebentar" kututup buku yang sedang aku baca, kulangkahkan kakiku dengan malas menuju pintu kemudian membukanya

"Siapa?" tanyaku kepada seorang pemuda,matanya yang berwarna biru rambutnya seperti Alferd F Jones namun jika dia Alferd lalu kenapa dia membawa boneka beruang?

"Matthew Williams"

" Aku liat matanya mulai terlihat panik dan berkaca-kaca sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya

"Hah? Amerika?" tanyaku untuk memastikan

"Saya Canada! Amerika adalah kakak saya"

"Baik,Canada lalu ada keperluan apa denganku?"

"Ano—sebelumnya saya minta maaf berkunjung malam-malam begini,tapi bolehkah saya masuk—dingin"

"Tunggu—kau tahu siapa saya?" tanyaku curiga

"Kumajirou yang memberitahu" kuliat dia menunjukan beruang yang ada di pelukaannya,ah benar sekali saya sekarang lagi tidak menyamar

"Siapa?" beruang itu ternyata berbicara

"Aku Canada!Kujimarou"

"Matthew?" tanyaku

"Ya?"

"Ada urusan apa kau kesini?"

"Ada pertemuan meeting word Hetalia seminggu lagi" ucapnya kemudian ia berbaring di atas sofa

"Lalu?"

"Terimakasih Infonya sir Metthew!" ucapnya kemudian mengambil selimut yang berada di dekat kakinya dan tidur di sofa "Arthur,saya menginap dirumahmu sehari" lanjutnya

"Hei!Tidak bisa kau harus pulang hei Matthew!" percuma saja dia tak mendengarkan *Sigh*

"Baiklah,tapi jangan ganggu aku di ruang baca!"

Berbekal semua yang telahku baca dalam buku tebal ini aku menemui Holmes kembali tapi sebelum itu aku harus mengurus Matthew terlebih dahulu

"Matthew Willams bangun!"

"Nnngggh 5 menit lagi"

"Bloody Hell! Kubilang bangun!"

"Baik-baik aku sudah bangun,tidak usah teriak begitu Arthur kau jadi tidak manis lagi"

"Apa?! Manis"

"Alferd memberitahuku bahwa kau memang manis!"

"WHAT! BURGER FREAK TOLD YOU LIKE THAT!GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BLOODY HELL" aku usir saja Matthew secara tidak wajar (baca: tidak formal) sialan Alferd mengatakan saya manis memangnya saya makanan

Setelah kejadian yang menyebalkan itu aku langsung saja mandi,berpakaian dan kembali mengujungi Holmes. Dia sudah tak berbaring di tempat tidur lagi meski kepalanya mash duduk sambil menyadarkan kepala pada kedua lengannya di kursi malas favoritnya.

"Wah Holmes orang-orang mengira kau sedang sekarat"

"Memang itu yang aku inginkan" sahutnya

"Nah,Arthur sudah kau pahami bahan pembelajaranmu?"

"Paling tidak aku sudah berusaha"

"Bagus,jadi kau bisa berbincang-bincang secara meyakinkan tentang hal itu kan?"

"Rasanya bisa"

"Kalau begitu,tolong ambilkan kotak kecil yang ada di atas perapian"

Dia membuka tutup kotak itu dan mengeluarkan benda kecil yang terbungkus kain sutra yang sangat bungkusnya dibuka tampaklah piring kecil berwarna biru bagus sekali!

"Hati-hati Arthur,ini keramik asli zaman yang pernah dijual di Balai Lelang Cristie tak ada yang menandingi keindahan benda piring ini terkumpul lengkap,harganya setara dengan uang tebusan raja kukira selengkapnya tak bisa ditemukan di luar istana Peking ini barang berharga yang akan membuat seorang kolektor tergila-gila"

"Jadi harus kuapakan benda ini?"

Holmes menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama bertuliskan : _Dr Hill Barton, 396 Half Moon Street._

Kau akan menyamar sebagai orang itu malam ini Arthur temuilah Roderich sudah menyelidiki kebiasaannya—pada jam setengah sembilan malam biasannya ia bebas. Tulislah surat dulu kepadanay mengambarkan kau akan datang mengujunginya,membawa keramik antik zaman tetap berperan sebagai dokter yang sedang mengoleksi barang antik kau tak terlalu canggung. Kau berminat menjual koleksimu ini kalau harganya cocok"

"Berapa harga yang cocok?"

"Bagus sekali kau bertanya itu Arthtur,tentunya orang akan ragu-ragu kalau kau tak tahu nilai barang antikmu ini kudapatkan dari Sir Jones ia meminjamnya dari koleksi berlebihan jika kau katakan barang ini tak ada duanya di dunia"

"Mungkin aku bisa menyerankan agar harganya ditaksir dulu oleh seorang ahli?"

"Hebat Arthur Otakmu begitu cemerlang. Sarankan agar dia menghubungi Christie atau Sotheby"

"Bagaimana kalau dia tak mau menemuiku?"

"Oh,dia pasti mau,dia dikenal sebagai pemburu barang langka yang satu ini tak mungkin perlukan surat jawaban,kau hanya mengabarkan akan datang dan maksud kedatanganmu"

Surat yang didiktekan kepadaku benar-benar luar biasa,sopan dan menerbitkan rasa ingin tahu si pembaca,surat ini kami kirim lewat kurir itu juga aku memulai petualanganku,persenjataan piring keramik yang sangat berharga itu dan kartu nama Roderich.

Malam ini aku langsung saja berangkat menemui Rodeich Edelstein,malam ini begitu dingin dan banyak kabut yang menghalangi pemandangan dan mataku kakiku dengan cepat aku merasakan hal yang ganjil,kuliat di kejauhan ada seseorang yang memakai jubah dan menutupi kepalanya entah dia siapa tapi aku mendekatinya,semakin aku mendekatinya dia semakin menjauh.

"Hai,yang memakai jubah tunggu!" namun yang di panggil tetap diam dan menghentikan langkahnya aku mendekat dan semakin mendekat entah perasaan apakah ini aku merasa tertarik untuk menariknya dan memalingkan wajahnya dan bermata hitam legam dan wajahnya kemayu seperti di daratan benua Asia tunggu—Asia ? Nesiakah dia

"Miss Nesia?" ku panggil namanya dengan pelan dan hati-hati

"Ya? Siapa?" jawabnya dengan mata disipitkan dan alis kirinya terangkat

"Saya Athur Kirkland anda tidak kenal saya miss Nesia?" tanyaku padanya sambil memegang bahu kirinya

"Ar—Arthur? Tidak mungkin Arthur kau siapa! Arthur itu memiliki alis tebal seperti ulat!" Bloody Hell ngapain juga ini Nesia ngatain aku seenaknya dasar bodoh!

"Ah,kau benar saya memang bukan Arthur Kirkland. Perkenalkan nama saya Arthur Conan" kataku berbohong

"Anda tahu dari mana nama saya?" tanyanya sambil mengajukan kris pada leherku dan kuliat matanya penuh dengan kecurigaan kepadaku,kuliat di belakangnya ada bayangan berwarna hitam,besar dan aura Nesia sungguh mengerikan melebihi Ivan dan Bellarus

"Saya hanya berfikir setelah saya melihat mata anda berwarna hitam dan wajah anda seperti daratan benua Asia _well_,saya memanggil anda Nesia karna anda sepertinya bukan dari England atau pun dari benua Eropa" aku terpaksa berbohong lagi karena memang saat ini aku dalam misi yang sangat penting

"_Well_ miss Nesia,pada malam hari anda akan pergi kemana?" tanyaku heran dan menatap matanya yang berwarna hitam legam

"Saya harus menemui adik,saya dengar dia dalam bahaya—maksudku dia akan menikah namun saya dan ayah saya tidak menyetujuinya kuharap kedatanganku ini bisa merubah pikirannya" kulihat mukanya menjadi sedih

"Tenang saja Nesia semua akan baik-baik saja,jangan terlalu dipikirkan,lagi pula detektif terkenal di Eropa sedang menjalankan misinya dengan hati-hati dan penuh dengan strategi" ucapku sembari mengelus kepalanya,kurasakan dahinya yang panas dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam terasa lembut

"Tapi—"

"Sudah,kembali saja ke rumahmu semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Perasaanku mulai tenang semenjak ada anda terimakasih sir Arthur Conan. Ngomong-omong alamat anda di mana?"

"Kenapa anda menanyakan alamat saya?" tanyaku bingung

"Ah,itu—saya ke England hanya untuk menemui adik saya jadi saya tak punya tempat tinggal di sini,bisakah saya menginap beberapa hari—maaf saya tidak sopan terhadap anda" ucapnya kemudian menunduk

"_Well_,_ it's OK!But will you wait a minute in here? I'll come "_ ucapku cepat menggunakan bahasa Britania kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah seorang kriminal tingkat tinggi

"Terimakasih! Sir Arthur"

Rumah Roderich ternyata besar dan indah menunjukan pria ini memang berharta,jalan berkelok-kelok yang dihiasi tanaman langka di kedua sisinya,aku tiba di halaman berbatu yang di lengkapi patung-patung seni kemudian saya dipersilahkan masuk oleh pelayan yang berpakaian rapih mengantarkanku ke ruang baca Roderich.

Dia sedang berdiri di depan lemari besar yang yang berisi koleksi keramik Cina itu terletak di antara jendela-jendela ruangan,dia menoleh ketika aku memasuki ruangan—tangannya masih menggengam vas coklat kecil.

"Silahkan duduk Dokter" katanya "Saya sedang melihat-lihat koleksi saya sambil mempertimbangkan apakah saya masih perlu dari dinasti Tang dari abad ketujuh ini mungkin akan menarik perhatian anda membawa piring Ming yang anda sebutkan di surat anda?"

Dengan sangat hati-hati aku membuka bungkusan piring itu lalu menyerahkan isinya menyelakan lampu meja dan duduk mengamati barang lampu meneraangi wajahnya sehingga aku dapat mengamati profilnya.

Pria ini memang benar-benar tampan,pantaslah ketampanannya termasyur di seluruh Eropa. Perwatakannya sedang tapi bentuknya bagus dan otot-ototnya kuat,wajahnya putih dan matanya yang berwarna gelap memancarkan ketenanngan yang mudah menawan hati banyak wanita,rambutnya berwarna hitam mengkilat juga mencuat ke atas. Detail-detail wajahnya semuanya bagus kecuali mulutnya yang lurus dan bibir yang tipis,begitulah biasanya ekspresi mulut seorang pembunuh—kejam,dingin,tak mudah diajak kompromi dan mantap sikapnya tanpa seperti baru duapuluh tujuh walaupun usia sebennarnya sudah beberapa ratus tahun dari usiaku,aku ingat sobatku amerika sedang mengujungi rumahnya ddan ternyata dia juga Nation-_tan _dari Austria yang terkenal dengan keahlian professor gila itu muncul kehidupan Nation-_tan_ terancam entah dia dari negara mana aku juga tidak tahu kakakku Allistor Kirkland[1]

"Indah sekali—benar-benar indah!"katanya "Dan anda mengatakan punya set lengkapnya yang berjumlah heran kenapa saya tak pernah mendengar tentang barang tahu hanya ada sebuah lagi yang seperti ini di Inggris,dan itu tak mungkin dijual di anda keberatan kalau saya bertanya Dr Hill Barton,bagaimana anda mendapatkan barang ini?"

"Apakah itu perlu?" tanyaku sesantai mungkin

"Anda sudah melihat sendiri barang ini asli dan untuk menaksir nilainya bagaimana kalau kira konsultasi pada seorang ahli?"

"Misterius benar" katanya dengan tatapan curiga "Dalam jual-beli barang bernilai tinggi seperti ini orang pasti ingin tahu banyak tak meragukan keaslian barang ini tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata kelak terbukti anda tak berhak menjualnya?"

"Saya menjamin itu tak akan terjadi"

"Jaminan apa yang bisa anda tunjukan?"

"Silahkan cek ke bank-bank tempat saya menjadi nasabah"

"Begitu,tapi saya tetap menganggap transaksi ini agak janggal"

"Saya tak memaksa anda membelinya" kataku masih dengan sikap tak acuh "Saya memberikan penawaran pertama kepada anda karena saya tahu anda takkan sulit bagi saya untuk menjual barang ini ke tempat lain"

"Siapa yang mengatakan kepada anda bahwa saya pakar?"

"Anda pernah menulish buuku tentang keramik Cina _kan?"_

"Anda sudah membacanya?"

"Belum"

"Wah,saya jadi semakin binggung!Anda kolektor yang memiliki barang yang sangat berharga tapi anda tak pernah membaca buku khusus yang bisa memberikan informasi tentang arti dan nilai sebenarnya dari barang-barang koleksi bisa begitu?"

"Saya sangat sibuk dengan praktek saya"

"Itu bukan orang punya hobi dia akan mengikuti perkembangan hobinya itu,sesibuk apa pun dia dengan kegiatan-kegiatan mengatakan di surat anda bahwa anda juga pakar keramik Cina"

"Benar"

"Boleh saya mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan untuk menguji anda?Saya perlu mengatakan kepada anda Dokter—kalau anda benar Dokter—bahwa kehadiran anda semakin lama membuat saya mau bertanya apa yang anda ketahui tentang kaishar Shomuu dan hubungannya dengan Shoso-in ,anda tampaknya binggung!Coba jelaskan sedikit tentang Dinasti Timur dan peranannya dalam sejarah keramik"

"Semua ini keterlaluan sir,saya datang kemari untuk kepentingan anda bukan untuk diuji seperti murid sekolah saya tentang keramik mungkin tak sehebat anda,tapi saya tak sudi menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan cara yang sangat mengganggu ini" aku benar-benar marah dia membuatku habis kesabaran seenaknya aja si maniak musik ini mengatakan saya tak mengetahui sajarah keramik si Yao Wang!

Dia menatapku dengan yang tadi memancarkan ketenangan tiba-tiba menjadi garang. Gigi-geliginya menyembul dari bibirnya yang memancarkan kekejaman.

"Permainan macam apa ini? Anda kemari untuk memata-matai saya,anda diutus sedang sekarat jadi dia mengirim antek-anteknya untuk mengawasi masuk ke sini tanpa izin,jangan harap anda dapat keluar dengan mudah"

Dia bangkit dan aku melangkah mundur kalau dia dia mencurigai diriku sejak awal dan kini aku sadat aku tak dapat lagi meronggoh di sebuah laci dan mengobrak-abrik isinya dengan gusar,kemudian telinganya menangkap sesuatu dan dia berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"AH!" teriaknya dia berlari ke ruangan dibelakangnya

Aku pun melangkah ke pintu yang terbuka itu dan otakku tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang kulihat diruang belakang dekat taman terbuka dekat jendela itu—tanpak bagaikan hantu yang mengerikan karena kepanya tebungkus perban dan wajahnya pucat pasi—berdiri Sherlock kemudian dia sudah melompat keluar dan kudengar bunyi berdebum ketika tubuhnya terjatuh ke semak-semak di amarah yang memuncak tuan rumah mengejarnya sampai ke jendela yang terbuka.

Perkembangan selanjutnya sungguh tak melihatnya dengan jelas tampak sebuah tangan-tangan wanita menyeruak dari saat yang bersamaan,Roderich berteriak dengan amat nyaring—teriakan memiilukan yang takan terlupakan seumur kedua tangannya ke wajahnya,lalu dia lari berputar-putar di ruangan itu sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dia menjatuhkan diri ke karpet,berguling-guling dan mengeliat-geliat sambil terus menlolong-lolong dengan nyaring hingga terdengar seluruh penjuru rumah.

"Air!Demi tuhan air!" teriaknya

Aku menyambar botol minuman dari meja kecil dan berlari untuk saat yang sama kepala pelayan dan beberapa anak buahnya masih ingat salah satu dari mereka bahkan pingsan ketika aku berjongkok dekat orang yang terluka itu dan menolehkan wajahnya ke asam sulfat sedang merasuk semua bagian wajahnya bahkan sampai menetes dari telinga ke satu matanya sudah menjadi putih dan kabut sementara yang sebelah lagi merah yeng beberapa menit yang kukagumi ketampanannya kini bagaikan lukisan ini yang ketumpakan spons basah beraneka warna—coreng-moreng tak karuan,menakutkan dan menngerikan.

Secara singkat kujelaskan apa yang telah terjadi,khususnya bagaimana kejadian tragedi itu menimpa tuan pelayan lalu memanjat jendela yang lainnya keluar ke halaman tapi hari sudah gelap dan hujan pun korban berteriak-teriak mengumpat penyerangnya "Kitty Elisabeth,kucing sialan itu!Dia akan meneriima ganjarannya!Oh,tuhan sakitnya tak tertahankan!"

Aku membersihkan wajahnya dengan minyak,menaruh kapas pada bagian-bagian yang kasar,lalu memberinya obat penahan sakit,semua kecurigaannya terhadapku telah mencair katena peristiwa ini dan dia bergayut ke lenganku seolah aku punya kekuatan untuk aku meringis melihat kerusakan di wajahnya,andai aku tak menyadari bahwa ini merupakan ganjaran hidupnya yang penuh dengan -diam aku merasa kasihan karena tangan yang terbakar itu tak juga melepaskan leganya ketika ahli bedah dan dokter spesialis keluarganya tiba untuk menggantikan juga datang dan kuberikan kartu namaku yang asli kepadanya [2].Kupikir tak ada gunanya dan juga bodoh sekali bila aku memberikan kartu nama samaranku,karena para petugas di Scotland Yard sudah mengenal diriku baik Holmes [3].Lalu aku bergegas meninggalkan rumah yang baru saja tertimpa kemalangan besar itu,setengah jam kemudian aku sudah berada di Baker Street.

Holmes sedang duduk di kursi favoritnya,pucat dan apa pun sarafnya dia terpukul juga oleh peristiwa itu apalagi kesehatannya yang belum pulih ngeri dia mendengarkan penuturanku tentang perubahan wajah Roderich.

"Upah dosa,Arthur—upah dosa!" katanya

"Cepat atau lambat upah dosa pasti akan tahu dosanya telah tertumpuk terlampau banyak" tambahnya sambil menggambil buku coklat dari meja

"Ini buku yang disebutkan Miss Elisabeth,kalau isi buku ini tak dapat menggagalkan pernikahan ini aku betul-betul lepas tangan,tapi aku yakin buku ini mampu menyadarkan Miss Sekar ada wanita terhormat yang akan tahan menanggung penghinaan seperti ini"

"Buku harian yang memuat kisah cinta pria itu?"

"Lebih tepatnya,buku harian yang memuat nafsu pria itu,Miss Elisabeth menceritakan buku ini,aku langsung menyadari betapa buku ini akan menjadi senjata yang sangat ampuh kalau kita bisa itu aku tak mengatakan apa-apa katena aku kuatur wanita iru akan membocorkan aku terus mencari cara untuk yang kualami memberikanku kesempatan untuk membuat sang Roderich sebenarnya ingin menunggu dulu tapii rencana kunjungannya ke Amerika memaksaku untuk segera berpergian,mustahil dia meninggalkan buku yang begitu pada malam hari rasanya tak mungkin karena dia memasang alarm. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya dan di situlah kau dan piring keramik biru itu berperan,karena waktuku untuk bertindak di kamarnya terbatas sekali,mungkin hanya beberapa menit – tergantung pada kemampuanmu untuk berbicara tentang keramik sebabnya aku mengajak wanita aku tahu apa isi bungkusan kecil yang dibawanya dan ditaruhnya dengan hati-hati di balik mengira dia bersedia ikut katena dia memang sudah berjanju untuk membantuku tapi nyatanya dia punya niat lain"

"Roderich curiga kaulah yang mengutusku"

"Itu sudah kau telah menahannya sampai aku berhasil mengambil buku itu,hanya aku belum sempat melarikan diri. Ah sir Alferd senang sekali anda datang kemari!"

Teman kami yang bangsawan itu datang karena diminta oleh seksama dia mendengarkan penuturan Holmes tentang apa yang telah terjadi

"Anda hebat sekali-hebat sekali seperti hero!" teriaknya setelah mendengarkan semuanya "Tapi kalau luka-luka di wajah pria itu sedemikian parahnya,tentunya rencana kita untuk menggagalkan pernikahan mereka bisa dilaksanakan tanpa memanfaatkan buku yang mengerikan ini"

Holmes menggeleng

"Miss Sekar Annesia bukan tipe wanita yang bahkan akan lebih mencintainya karena walaupun pria itu cacat di mata wanita itu dia justru ,tidak yang perlu dihancurkan adalah citra moralnya,bukan fisiknya dan buku ini yang akan menyadarkan gadis itu,buku ini ditulis oleh Roderich sendiri—Miss Sekar tak dapat mengingkarinya"

Sir Alferd membawa buku itu dan juga pirng biru yang bernilai amat turun bersamanya karena aku pun sudah mau luar sebuah kereta sedang bergegas masuk ke kereta itu lalu dengat tergesa-gesa menyuruh kusirnya segera tangkannya mantelnya di jendela kereta untuk menutupi lambang kebesaran yang menempel di panel jenela,tapi aku masih dapat melihatnya, kemudian aku terkesiap lalu kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamar Holmes

"Holmes aku tahu siapa sebenarnya klien kita!" teriaku mengummumkan berita besar itu

"Dia teman yang sangat setia dan pahlawan yang gagah berani"kata Holmes sambil memberi isyarat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Baiklah cukup begitu saja,bagi kita sampai kapan pun" Ah ya ternyata klien kita adalah Alferd F Jones sendiri,dia memang setia kawan pada Miss Sekar dan Nation yang lain. Dasar burger Freak memang seperti itu haaah... Aku jadi merindukan kakak ku. Ah tidak aku lupa Nesia! Dia pasti sudah lama menunggu di taman Scotland Yard! Bisa-bisa saya dimarahi.

Langsung saja aku bergegas menuju taman Scotland Yard untuk menjemput Nesia menggunakan payung bergambar bendera Inggris,walau hujan begini aku tetap harus kesana mana mungkin seorang yang terhormat meninggalkan janjinya begitu saja.

**[TAMAN SCOTLAND YARD] AUTHOR POV**

Seorang wanita yang memakai tudung berwarna hitam sedang duduk dan pakaiannya basah semua dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut,wanita berambut hitam itu sedang menunggu seseorang yang telah memberikan izin untuk bertempat tinggal di rumahnya. Sungguh sangat tragis wanita itu setia menunggu hingga sejam,tubuhnya terlihat kedinginan dan matannya terpenjam berharap orang yang tadi di temuinya cepat datang,tangannya menggengam erat kursi dan kepalanya menunduk diam tanpa ada sekata patah pun yang terucap di bibir personifikasi Indonesia tercinta ini.

**Arthur POV**

Aku terus berlari-lari sampai akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah taman yang terkenal misterinya,aku mencari setiap sudut dari taman tersebut untunglah dia masih disana dengan tudungnya,kulihat dari kejauhan semua tubuhnya basah karena hujan kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menghapirinya.

"Maaf—saya menyuruh anda menunggu" ucapku,kulihat kepalanya mulai terangkat dan menatap mataku "Syukurlah anda saya temukan" lanjutku dengan senyuman tipis,wanita itu kemudian berdiri dan memeluku

"Tak apa-apa" ucapnya lemah kemudian wanita itu pingsan dalam pelukanku

**TBC**

**Tinggalkan jejak (Review!~~)**

**[1] Nama Scotland**

**[2] Kartu nama palsu sebagai Arthur Conan**

**[3] Mengenali Arhtur sebagai Arhur Conan bukan dari keluarga Kirkland**

**Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca fic saya yang absud XD**

**View Next Chap :**

**"Kenapa saya ada disini?"**

**.**

**"Bukankah ini cocok denganmu miss Nesia?"**

**.**

**"DONT TOUCH MY HAND TOMATO BASTARD!"**

**Baiklah jika banyak TYPO saya sudah peringatkan (Warning inside) **


	5. Scandal 1

[TAMAN SCOTLAND YARD] AUTHOR POV

Seorang wanita yang memakai tudung berwarna hitam sedang duduk dan pakaiannya basah semua dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut,wanita berambut hitam itu sedang menunggu orang yang telah memberikan izin untuk bertempat tinggal di rumahnya. Sungguh tragis wanita itu setia menunggu hingga sejam,tubuhnya terlihat kedinginan dan matannya terpenjam berharap orang yang tadi di temuinya cepat datang,tangannya menggengam erat kursi dan kepalanya tertunduk diam tanpa ada sekata patah pun yang terucap di bibir personifikasi Indonesia tercinta ini.

Arthur POV

Aku terus berlari-lari sampai akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah taman yang terkenal misterinya,aku mencari setiap sudut dari taman tersebut untunglah dia masih disana dengan tudungnya itu,kulihat dari kejauhan semua tubuhnya basah karena hujan kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menghapirinya.

"Maaf—saya menyuruh anda menunggu" ucapku,kulihat kepalanya mulai terangkat dan matanya menatap mataku "Syukurlah anda saya temukan" lanjutku dengan senyuman tipis,wanita itu kemudian berdiri dan memeluku

"Tak apa-apa" ucapnya lemah kemudian wanita itu pingsan dalam pelukanku

**Scandal **

**Disclaimer: **

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

**Pairing: Parallel Nations plus Holmes**

**Rating: Tebak sendirilah**

**Genre : Criminal/Romance yang absurd (?)/Mistery.**

**Warning:OOC mendewa,ABAL,ABSURD,ANEH,OOT(OUT OF TOPIC),TYPO BANYAK,Mungkin akan membuat anda merasa serangan jantung,Hipertensi naik-turun,kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author GAJE dan Terserang virus memabukan,muntah-muntah,diare,pokoknya eneg (mual),dan semacamnya**

**Keterangan :**

'**Kalimat dalam hati'**

"**Kalimat langsung"**

Happy Reading!~

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Sehari kemudian setelah kasus klien penting ini Arthur Kirkland seorang bangsawan yang kabur dari rumahnya karena tidak tahan dengan sikap kakaknya yang keterlaluan,sementara itu Arthur menyamar sebagai penulis dan menceritakan semua tragedi,misteri,dan di dunia kriminalitasnya bersama Holmes yang sudah berteman sejak lama. Semenjak kasus Klien Pentingnya yang sudah berakhir mulus dan Arthur bertemu dengan Kirana Kusnapharani Annesia yang sekarang berada di belahan benua Eropa yak,disinilah Arthur dan Nesia berada di negara kebangsawanan yakni England. Cerita kasus kali ini membuat Arthur menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama wanita asal benua Asia Tenggara yakni Indonesia,namun tak lupa Arthur membantu Holmes dalam kasus-kasus yang di tangani mereka. Arthur benar-benar jadi bahan perbincangan public mulai dari kebiasaannya,serta tulisan-tulisan di koran-koran dan majalah menyebutkan bahwa Arthur seorang teman baik Holmes di gosipkan sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita cantik yang bukan berasal dari England dan tentu saja Arthur mendapat respon dari public hal yang negatif juga positifnya,untungnya para masyarakat England tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang marga yang sebenarnya 'Kirkland' juga personifikasi England sendiri dan masyarakat mengetahui Arthur sebagai teman baiknya Holmes atau rekan kerjanya sebagai detektive yang mengurusi sebagian besar penulisan cerita-cerita kisah kasus yang mereka tangani baru-baru ini.

Arthur POV

Pada malam terjadinya tragedi menegenaskan di kediaman Roderich Edelstein.

"Nesia?" tanyaku sambil memeluknya,aku sadar bahwa Nesia tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya kemudian aku mengecek keadaannya,ternyata wanita yang ada dihadapanku ini pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya dingin karena kehujanan wajahnya di penuhi dengan tetesan air hujan dan matanya tertutup sehingga aku merasakan aura wanita ini damai sekali,ku gendong Nesia seperti Bridal style terpaksa aku tak bisa menggunakan payungku lagi,setelah berhasil menggendongnya dengan posisi senyaman mungkin bagiku,aku berlari dan menuju kereta yang berada di persimpangan perempatan.

"Sir,tolong ke alamat – " Arthur membisikan sebuah alamat rumahnya agar para pendengar tidak mengetahui dimana lokasi Arthur berada saat ini.

"Ta—tapi disana berbahaya sir?"

"Sudah jalan saja akan ku beri upah lebih!"

"Baik" dengan semangat kurir itu menggendarai kuda supaya baik jalannya,di perjalanan menuju rumahnya

"Su—sudah sampai sir" ucapan gugup kurir tersebut,kemudian Arthur memberikannya upah yang telah dijanjikannya

"Terimakasih!_"_ setelah itu aku kembali memopang wanita Asia ini kemudian aku masuk rumah asliku yang pasti di sana berada kakak dan adikku

Tunggu dulu aku harus merubah penampilanku seperti biasanya tidak seperti ini,setelah aku merubah penampilanku menjadi diriku sendiri aku memecet bel yang berada di tepat di pagar luar rumah

"Siapa?" tanya Aussie Kirkland,adikku ternyata sedikit mulai tumbuh besar rupanya

"Saya Arthur Kirkland!" kemudian kulihat gerbang mulai terbuka dengan sendirinya tanpa ada orang yang membukanya,sebut saja rumah ini mempunyai teknologi tingkat tinggi bahkan rumah ini jika mengenali suara keluargaku mengatakan open akan langsung membuka,sebut saja langsung mematuhi perintah yang di ucapkan atau sidik jari yang membuka pintu laboratorium bawah tanah yang dulu aku sering bereksperimen sampai mana kekuatan magic dan ramuanku berkerja,namun sekarang setelah aku meninggalkan rumah begitu lama rasanya sejuta rindu pada semua anggota keluarga meskipun mereka menyebalkan dan membuatku memijat kepala karena pusing memikirkannya.

"Hai, _Bastrad_ Arthur!" sapa adikku Aussie

"Hai! Mana Kaelin Kirkland [1] dan big brother Allistor Kirkland ?" tanyaku penasaran sambil melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku kemudian membaringkan Nesia di kasur itu,aku menyuruh para pelayan mengantikan pakaiannya

"Kaelin sedang berada di halaman belakang sedangkan kak Scottie tidak tahu kemana" jawab Aussie yang mengikuti aku kemanapun melahkah,oh iya Scottie adalah panggilan sayang keluarga Kirkland untuk Allistor Kirkland

"Hmmm,baiklah apakah professor bertamu kerumah kita?" tanyaku sambil mengambil gelas dan membuat teh _earl grey_

"Sepertinya dua hari yang lalu,_bastard_ kau kemana saja—aku – aku—" kulihat mata Aussie mulai memerah kemudian aku berjongkok dan memeluknya erat,kurasakan air matanya menetes kebajuku yang masih basah

"_Bastard_! Kau membasahi bajuku!" Aussie mendorongku

"Hahahaha S_orry,_tapi kau pasti merindukan abangmu ini?" godaku sesekali padanya,dan meminum tehku sambil duduk di sofa.

"_Hell no!_" Aussie membuang mukanya "_By the way_ abangku ini jadi mirip abang France yang eksotis itu" setelah itu Aussie berlari menuju kamarnya yang tak jauh dari kamarku

Setelah meminum habis teh _earl grey_ aku bergegas mandi karena mulai merasakan dingin menyerang tubuhku,ternyata kamar mandi ini tak benar-benar berubah hanya saja ada tambahan keran air juga kaca dan tempat handuk yang di gantungkan di sebelah _bath tub._

"Tolong!" teriak seseorang entah di dalam rumah ini atau di luar rumah

"Kenapa saya ada di sini?" tariaknya lagi "Berhenti melepaskan pakaianku mesum!" tunggu setelah aku mendengarkan dengan seksama suara teriakan ini seperti suara wanita. Aku berfikir sekilas dan "Ah, itu pasti Nesia!" ujarku buru-buru membersihkan bagian dadaku yang belum di bersihkan dengan sabun,setelah itu saya langung menyambar handuk berwarna putih dan segera menuju kamarku

"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku berdecak pinggang,mataku melihat dua orang pelayan yang tentunya laki-laki yang berkerja dirumah ini "Hai,saya menyuruh kalian mengganti bajunya saja bukan bagian dalamnya juga!" uh,aku mulai kesal melihat wanita ini menunduk dan menutupinya dengan selimut,pelayan memang tak semuanya bisa diandalkan _sh*t_

"Ma—maafkan kami tuan"

"Ck,sudahlah kalian tak usah biar saya saja yang mengurusnya"

"Ta—tapi tunggu tuan belum memakai pakaian—" ujar seorang pelayan,apa yang dikatakannya ? Aku mulai mencarna kalimatnya dalam otakku

"_Sh*t!_ Hei,Nesia bisakah kau tak menatapku seperti itu sialan_"_ aku benar-benar malu kemudian aku bergegas membuka lemari pakaianku "Kalian keluar dari kamarku dan kau Nesia masuk ke selimut!" setelah para pelayanku keluar juga Nesia yang sudah dalam selimut,aku memakai pakaianku,seandainya saja waktu bisa diulang kembali aku tak akan pernah memperlihatkan bidangku lagi kepada wanita asing yang tidak akrab denganku apalagi Nation seperti Nesia,Hungary,Japan,dan para fujoshi juga fundashi setia yang memata-matai dan mengikuti kemana pun bahkan sampai memotret jika korban sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi secara diam-diam untungnya para funjodashi di negaranya masing-masing sekarang.

"Jadi,Nesia bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku entah mengapa pembicaraan ini tak penting

"Lumayan,sudah belum?"

"Sudah,anda bisa keluar._ Well_,saya menemukanmu dalam keadaan pingsan"

"Tunggu,bukankah pria yang ku temui Sir Arthur Conan? Bukan anda Kirkland" wanita ini benar-benar menyebalkan,jika saja engkau bukan wanita sudah aku habisi eh,maksudku sudah kupukul dia sampai—lebih sialnya kenapa pula Nesia menatapku dengan wajah cemberut dan mengembungkan pipinya membuat wajahnya semakin imut arrggh buang semua pikiran imut tentang wanita ini,Nesia memiliki semua sifat! Jadi mana mungkin aku suka dengan sifatnya yang dalam keadaan yandere dan senyum sunging yang mematikan juga aura hitam menyelubungi dirinya uhh membayangkannya saja sudah amat sangat mengerikan

"Anda mungkin salah lihat karena pikiranmu sudah limit dan saat saya menemukan anda—anda sendiri yang memelukku kemudian pingsan"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya,begitu kenyataannya"

"Be—berarti saya ditipu!" tariaknya

"Hah?" saya heran apanya yang di tipu

"Yang benar saja saya sudah menunggu selama satu jam dan berbaik hati meminta izin kepadanya,ternyata dia memang pembohong dan mengerjaiku!" Nesia mengerutu sendiri kulihat aura hitam sedikit demi sedikit semakin banyak dan Nesia meremas selimut

"Hai,anda tidak malu. Ekkkm—setidaknya kau memakai pakaian" ujarku membalikan badan dan keluar dari kamarku

"Ah,sialan kau England! Kau pasti melihat!" wanita itu berteriak kencang membuat kupingku sakit saja, entah mengapa aku merasa senang dan menyeringai

"_Bastard!_ Temanmu berisik sekali aku sedang belajar!" Teriak Aussie

"Pakailah bajuku dulu di lemari" ujarku kepada Nesia

Setelah ini aku menuju lab laboratrium bawah tanah aku akan membuat sihir agar public melihatku sebagai Arthur sobat Holmes dan jika di depan Nation melihatku sebagai Arthur sang personifikasi England,setelah sukses dengan sihirku. Kuhubungi Lukas Bonevik menggunakan surat kabar begini isi surat singkat yang aku tulis untuknya kemudian ku kirim menggunakan paket kilat

To Lukas Bonevik

Salam sejahtera,sobatku Sir Lukas Bonevik seperjuruan pengetahuan magic,bagaimana keadaan anda sekarang? Memang kita sekarang jarang bertemu. Saya Arthur meminta bantuan anda untuk cara membuat ramuan lebih spesifiknya Lukas tolong sempatkan waktu anda untuk berkunjung kerumah saya,mungkin kita akan membuat sesuatu yang baru seperti dahulu,percobaan pertama memang gagal bagaimana kalau kita mencoba lagi membuat ramuan itu? Apakah anda keberatan dengan apa yang saya minta,jika memang keberatan anda bisa mengirim pesan kepada saya dan jika anda tidak keberatan baiklah silahkan Lukas sobatku bertamu ke rumah saya kapan pun anda mau. Tapi sebelum itu sempatkan untuk menelpon atau mengirim surat pemberitahuan jika anda memang akan datang.  
Sekian surat singkat ini dari saya semoga hari-hari anda menyenangkan

From Arthur Kirkland

Sekian lama aku meninggalkan rumah,kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang keluarga yang sebelumnya harus menaiki tangga karena aku memang di lab bawah tanah,kemudian menelusuri koridor-koridor yang panjang dan sebuah mesin mendeteksiku dari kaki hingga kepala,kemudian menuju kamarku untuk mengecek keadaan Nesia disana sebelum itu aku bertemu Kaelin Kirkland,dia tumbuh sedikit besar rupanya.

"_Brother_!" sapa Kaelin kepadaku

"Hai,Kaelin!_Long time no see you_" ucapku sembari tersenyum kepadanya

"_Brother_,Scottie pergi dari rumah" katanya sambil menunduk kepala "Scottie mencarimu,katanya ia sangat menyayangimu dan ada hal yang perlu dijelaskan" lanjut Kaelin yang kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan sedih

"Scottie,mencariku tapi dia sendiri yang mengatakan benci kepadaku!"

"_Brother_!" teriak Kaelin dan kemudian memelukku dengan erat "_Brother _keras kepala!_Brother _jahat Scottie dalam bahaya,Scottie sekarang berada di tanggan Professor,dan Professor itu jahat kumohon _brother _selamatkan Scottie"

"Tunggu,tahu dari mana Professor jahat?" tanyaku

"Sebenarnya saya tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka,Scottie diancam oleh Professor untuk membantunya dan jika tidak Scottie bisa mati dan menjadi bahan kelinci percobaannya!" kurasakan pelukan Kaelin semakin erat dan jari-jemarinyamencengkram bajuku,aku mengelus kepalanya agar dia tenang

"_Brother_,sayang Scottie,_brother _Aussie,dan Kaelin _kan_?" ujarnya yang kemudian melepaskan pelukan yang erat itu

"Tentu saja,mana mungkin _brother _membenci kalian" dan aku melihat jam "Sudah pukul sepuluh malam,ayo cepat tidur" aku mendorong Kaelin menuju kamarnya "Selamat malam" ujarku sembari menutup pintu.

Pikiranku sekarang kacau,semua yang telah terjadi pada masa lampau membuatku sakit kepala,aku duduk di sofa dan menonton tv tentang berita-berita ternyata berita petualanganku dengan Holmes masuk juga di tv,bibirku tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan seringaian sunging alhasil aku menyugingkan dengan penuh rasa senang,perlahan-lahan senyumku luntur kemudian pengelihatanku berubah sayup-sayup buram merasa mataku lelah sekali ku matikan tv itu dan menuju kamar Scottie,kasur _brother_ nyaman sekali rasanya

Selamat malam,_oyasumi_,good night.

.

.

.

**Scandal Arthur**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

.

.

.

"_Brother _bangun" seseorang menguncang-guncangkan tubuhku,mataku masih sangat malas untuk membuka mata rasa lelah masih terasa melekat

"Nnnnggg?" gumamku tak jelas

"_Brother_,kak Nesia sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi!" apa yang kudengar tidak salah,jangan-jangan Nesia bikin nasi,uuugggh makan pagi membuatku mual

"_Bastrad brother _bangun Alferd sedang berkunjung!" langsung saja mataku terbuka dan yang kulihat langit-langit juga sinar matahari yang menyilaukan

"Apa!" teriakku kemudian langsung saja aku menyambar handuk yang di pegang Aussie dan berlari menuju kamar mandi

"Aaww!" seseorang menabrakku ah—tidak aku yang menabraknya saat tengah berlari, badan dan bajunya orang itu begitu juga muka dan rambutku basah karena air minumnya yang tadi ia pegang entah siapa pemilik badan ini karena aku memang jatuh menimpanya 'apa ini yang lembut di kepalaku?' ku mendengar jantungnya berdetak

"Be-berat" suara wanita? "Art-Arthur se-sak,per-gi dari da-dah ku!Atau a-kan ku—" dengan cepat aku menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan

"Sssttt! Alferd datang" bisiku di telinganya

"Hah? Siapa yang datang" kulihat wajah Nesia bertanya-tanya

"Tentu saja Al—" otakku mulai berfikir jernih 'Apa Aussie berbohong lagi!'

"Siapa?" aku tersadar telah di tipu oleh adikku sendiri _what the hell?_ Aku berdiri dan mengulurkan kananku "Miss Nesia _may i help you?"_ Nesia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku membantunya berdiri,kemudian Nesia meninggalkankanku begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih Sir Arthur yang gantle man!

"Nesia" panggilku

"Hmmm?" Nesia berhenti dan membalikan badannya

"Kau berat juga ya?" mataku melihat ke arah lain

"Hmmm.. Masalah?" tanyanya

"Kalau kau jadi gendut nanti tak cantik _like lady_ lagi!" ujarku kemudian mengangkat bahu dan melangkah pergi menuju kamar mandi

Author POV

Seorang wanita berdarah daging asal Indonesia itu berdiri kaku,wajahnya terlihat kesal dan sedikit tersirat rona merah di pipinya, sang personifikasi Indonesia menggembungkan pipinya dan berkata "Arthur!" kemudian pemuda personifikasi Britania ini menengokan kepalanya sadikit kesamping kiri dan melirik Nesia.

"Ada apa miss?" ujarnya yang kemudian alis tebal kirinya terangkat

"A-apakah pakaian ini cocok untuk ku?" tanyanya dengan menunjukan ekspresi senyumnya yang hangat, sontak mata England melihatnya dan England merasa ingin sekali ketawa. Tahukah anda para pembaca apa yang dikenakan Nesia sekarang ini benar-benar bukan _like lady!_ Lebih tepatnya Nesia benar-benar mirip cowok! Nesia menggelung rambutnya kebelakang dengan sedikit sisa rambut yang terurai,Nesia memakai kaos bendera negara sang personifikasi England kemudian ia memakai celana panjang dengan sangat kelonggaran di bagian bawahnya melebihi telapak kaki lebih tepatnya menempel pada lantai dan bajunya pun sama longgarnya,baju di bagian tangan sampai siku, lebar bajuku tak sesuai dengan lebar badannya Nesia yang kecil,bajunya pun panjangnya sampai atasnya kira-kira selutut.

"Mmmm,menurutmu ?" Arthur membalikan badan kemudian tersenyum dan balik lagi menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Arthur POV

Sehabis mandi,berpakaian formal,kemudian sarapan dengan memakan yang sangat terpaksa adalah nasi yang membuatku mual dan aku memakan sarapan sedikit sekali hari ini. Aku menghampiri Nesia yang berada di dapur yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Nesia" panggilku kepadanya

"Ada apa sir Kirkland?" ujarnya formal namun tetap tidak menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapku karena Nesia sedang asik dengan piring-piring kotor yang ia cuci bersih

"Ngomong-ngomong Nesia kita pergi mau tidak?" aku benar-benar gugup baru pertama kalinya aku mengajak pergi seorang wanita!

"Maaf sir Kirkland, saya harus menyelesaikan piring kotor ini dahulu" ujarnya dengan wajah _poker face_

"Bagaimana setelah mencuci piring?"

"Hmm,boleh" katanya sambil menganggukan kepala

.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu Nesia dengan sabar,sebenarnya kata sabar ini dipaksakan karena memang wanita personifikasi ini membuatku menguji kesabaran. Aku menunggu Nesia yang sedari tadi memilih-milih pakaian yang ada dilemariku dan alhasil lemariku berantakan.

"Bagaimana dengan pakaian ini apakah cocok?" dan sekali lagi Nesia menanyakan hal yang sama,kemudiann aku pun menjawabnya dengan hal yang sama "Tidak,itu bajuku Nesia!" dengan bosan aku terus menjawab pertannyaannya yang berulang-ulang

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini dengan topi ala detektive dan celana yang berwarna abu-abu ini?" tanyanya

"Tidak,itu miliku dan kau tidak cocok sama sekali" uuugggh aku mulai gondok dengan semua ini,lemari berantakan,Nesia membuatku bosan dan menunggu akan apa yang di pakainya nanti 'Dasar wanita!' ujarku dalam hati

"Arthur~ kalau yang ini bagaimana?" aku menarik tangannya entah yang mana aku tidak tahu menahu

"Pakai sepatuku dulu" aku mengambil sepatuku dan memberikannya

"Tapi itu kebesaran.." Nesia cemberut

"Sudah pakai saja dulu cepat!" perintahku sedikit kasar

"Baiklah" Nesia menjulurkan tangannya dan kemudian Nesia memakai sepatuku

Setalah itu aku keluar yang di ikuti Nesia di belakangnya

"Kita mau kemana Sir Arthur Kirkland?" tanyanya

"Lihat saja nanti dan tolong jangan panggil margaku itu saat berada di luar rumah,anda cukup memanggilku Arthur,Sir Arthur atau Doktor Arthur"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nesia,bisa tidak banyak bertanya?" kemudian Nesia akhirnya diam juga untuk tidak banyak bertanya. Aku naik kereta yang tertutup bagian penumpangnya agar public maksudku wartawan yang tak habis dengan berita picisan dan berlebihan di muat di sebagian majalah gosip terkini agar tidak terlalu memperhatikan kami

"Pakai tudung ini"

"Bukankah ini punyaku?"

"Benar sekali miss Annesia" ujarku formal, "Siapa sebenarnya anda?" tanyanya setelah memakai tudung itu Nesia menyipitkan matanya dan memegang krisnya

"Bukankah miss sudah mengenal seperti apa saya ini?" Nesia mendekat dan wajahnya mendekati wajahku sedekat mungkin

"Apa yang—" Nesia memotong ucapanku ia membekapku dengan kedua tangannya

"Sssttt,saya sedang memperhatikan anda" oh ternyata hanya itu kemudian aku mengangguk mengerti

"Hahahaha!" Nesia melepaskan bekapannya dan Nesia tertawa entah apa yang membuatnya senang "Kenapa miss?" tanyaku

"Ah,maaf—Arthur aku percaya kau ini benar-benar kamu—" Nesia mendekat lagi dan membisikan kalimatnya ke kupingku "Sir Arthur Kirkland yang memiliki alis setebal ulat bulu" Nesia benar betul mempunyai banyak sifat! 'Apa yang kau bilang KIRANA KUSNAPHARANI ANNESIA!' tentu saja kalimat ini hanya di dalam hati,mana mungkin aku mengatakannya pada wanita

"Nesia!" geramku tentu saja

"Ahahahaha! Maaf maaf"

.

.

.

"Sir,kita sudah sampai di _P-Shoper_" ujar kusir

Aku memberikan jasa uang kepada kusir tersebut,kemudian aku turun dari kereta dan menggandeng Nesia dengan tangan kiriku dan tentu saja dengan tangan kanannya Nesia. Aku menarik tangan Nesia lagi menuju _P-Shoper_ toko baju yang terkenal dan mewah itu

Cling-cling,bunyi pintu masuk dan keluar toko tersebut

"Selamat datang" ucap pelayan toko ramah kepada kami

"Ah, Sir Doktor Arthur senang bertemu anda disini" lanjut pelayan toko yang kemudian menjabat tanganku "Bagaimana kasus yang anda pecahkan bersama Sir Holmes?" sialan pelayan bertanya begitu

"Maaf,sebelum saya menjawab boleh kah anda melayani kami sebagai pembeli toko ini terlebih dahulu?" ujarku yang tersenyum ramah tapi aslinya aku benar kesal bagaimana bisa pelayan toko yang mewah ini tidak melayani yang baik dan benar,Nesia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah olah ia menyuruhku sedikit menunduk "Ada apa miss?" aku menunduk sedikit agar tubuhku setara tingginya dengan Nesia. Nesia kembali berbisik "Sir Arthur,sabar ya jangan terbawa emosi" aku benar kaget dengan apa yang dikatakannya,seolah-olah Nesia benar mengetahui apa yang aku rasakan "Hmm.." aku bergumam dan membuka tudungnya kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya "Tidak perlu khawatir dengan itu,aku sudah tahu" aku tersenyum dan masih mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya "He—hei! Anda membuat rambutku berantakan" pipi Nesia mengembung dengan lucunya seperti anak kecil "Baiklah,anak manis!" aku menarik hidungnya yang pesek itu alhasil Nesia memukul lenganku tapi rasanya tak terlalu sakit

"Maaf,Sir apa yang bisa saya bantu" pelayan toko itu menghentikanku melakukan hal itu seperti masa-masa mengurus Alferd saat masa lampau

"Saya perlu pakaian yang paling mewah,bagus,kualitas tinggi dan membuat wanita ini terlihat cantik dan anggun saat saya lihat" aku mendorong Nesia untuk mengikuti pelayan toko ini, aku duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan ruang gantinya Nesia. Begitu banyak yang dipilih pelayan itu dua tangannya enuh dengan gaun-gaun,kaos,celana dan juga rok tentunya semua itu untuk di coba oleh Nesia

"Miss,anda coba ini dulu dengan ini" pelayan ituu mengasihkan kaos bertulisan-tulisan Spain yang inti artinya maju terus untuk meraih citamu dengan celana pendek jeans berwarna biru tua lalu Nesia mengambilnya dan mencobanya "Bagaimana?" tanya Nesia

"Tidak" ucapku singkat lalu pelayan itu mengambil gaun berwarna hijau muda dengan model 80an yang begitu ketat dan rapih saat memakainya di perlukan seorang yang mengikatkan tali dibelakangnya

"Bagaimana?" tanya Nesia lagi

"Tidak cocok" ucapku singkat,terus-menerus pelayan itu memberikannya baju-baju yang dianggap terbaik berkali-kali Nesia menganti baju dan pada akhirnya aku terus bilang tidak dan memang semua tidak cocok untuknya. Aku mulai bosan dan kemudian aku berkeliling mencari pakaian yang cocok untuknya di toko ini pada akhirnya aku menemukan apa yang cocok untuknya,aku memberikan pakaian yang aku dapat dan diterima oleh Nesia lalu ia menganti pakaian lagi

"Arthur.." ucap Nesia di dalam kamar ganti aku yang mendengarnya dan berkata "Iya miss?" setelah itu Nesia berkata "Jika pakaian ini tidak cocok untukku aku menyerah untuk mencoba-coba pakaian lagi. Arthur aku sangat lelah setelah mencoba-coba sebegitu banyaknya pakaian" ujar Nesia lelah "Hmm,baiklah setelah mencoba pakaian terakhir ini saya janji akan membelikan makanan atau minuman yang anda mau miss" jawabku ramah "Benarkah itu Arthur?" ujar Nesia "Tentu"

"Terimakasih!" Nesia tiba-tiba membuka pintu ganti pakaian tersebut dengan senyumannya yang hangat asal dari daerah tropis

"Ne—Nesia ?" aku benar-benar _speechless _sontak mataku melebar melihat kecantikan Nesia yang alamiah dan itu bukan buatan, Nesia memakai Dress berwarna biru muda yang di bawahnya sedikit ada gelombang-gelombang untuk mempermanis pakaian tersebut,dan di bagian badannya membentuk lekukan-lekukan badan Nesia yang jika menurut Francis membuatnya inggin menodai—coret menurut Arthur Nesia begitu sexy dan di lengannya yang cocok sekali di lengan Nesia "B—bisakah anda melepaskan ikatan rambut itu?" entah sihir apa yang dipakai gadis ini,tanpa sadar aku melangkah maju dan melepaskan ikatannya yang sembarang setelah ikatannya lepas rambut Nesia dengan sangat lembut menyentuh tanganku dan Nesia membereskan rambutnya sedikit yang alhasil rambut hitamnya bergelombang panjang akibat ikatan yang dibuat menggulung. Aku tentu saja menikmati ciptaan tuhan yang sangat sempurna seorang personifikasi Indonesia sangat _like lady_ sekali dimataku.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" hilang sudah lamunanku,sebuah pertannyaan Nesia membuatku sadar akan pesona yang di berikan tuhan pada personifikasi Indonesia

"Se—sexy" aku ga peduli mungkin saat ini aku _blushing_ "Bloody hell,Nesia pakaian ini benar-benar cocok untukmu!" aku membuang muka agar merah pipiku tidak di ketahui wanita ini "Bukankah ini cocok dengan mu miss?" lanjutku se formal mungkin dengannya

Cling-cling

"Selamat datang"

"_Senorita_~" aku merasakan hawa buruk yang mendekatiku,seseorang entah siapa dia dekat sekali dengan Prussia dan Francis

"_Holaaa~ _Arthur,apa kabar?" dia duduk di sofa bersebelahaan denganku,memang benar Prussia,Francis dan Antonio adalah bad friends forever

"Antonio ada apa?" ujarku dengan _pokerface_

"Oh,Arthur siapa yang kau bawa ini hmm.." godanya yang kemudian ia memegang tanganku dan mengelusnya di pipi coklatnya sang personifikasi Spain "Oh _come on_! Arthur mulai _thundere _lagi" Antonio masih tetap mengelus pipinya menggunakan tanganku

"DONT TOUCH MY HAND TOMATO BASTARD!" aku menepis tangannya

"Arthur anda mulai sedikit kasar rupanya?" ucap Antonio "Lovino!" panggil Antonio

"Ada apa tomato freak?" ucap Lovino yang melipatkan tangannya ke dada

"Sudah dapat tomatnya?"

"Antonio,bagaimana bisa kau membeli tomat di toko pakaian,tomat tentu saja tidak ada di toko ini" kataku

"Permisi miss, sepertinya saya menganggu kencan anda" Antonio memegang tangan Nesia kemudian mengecup tangannya "Arthur,saya tidak sengaja melihat anda ada di toko ini saat saya dan Lovino sedang berjalan-jalan untuk membeli persediaan tomat yang hampir habis._ Well,_semoga harimu menyenangkan" lanjutnya dan kemudian Antonio dan Lovino pergi dari toko ini

Handphone aku berbunyi tanda ada seorang yang menelphoneku "Miss,permisi" kemudian aku melangkahkan menuju dekat jendela kaca besar yang berada di toko tersebut

"Hallo?"

"Sobatku,apakah harus mendadak seperti ini?"

"Baiklah Holmes aku akan segera kerumahmu" kemudian aku menutup telephone dan menuju Nesia "Pelayan tolong berapa yang harusku bayar untuk pakaian yang di pakai miss ini?" tanyaku pada pelayan

"Harganya murah hanya 200 ribu dollar" ujarnya. Setelah mengetahui berapa yang harus aku bayar,aku mengeluarkan dompetku dan mengambil 2 lembaran 100 ribu dollar lalu memberikannya pada pelayan tersebut

"Pakaiannya mau langsung di pakai atau –"

"Pakai langsung saja,tapi sebelumnya tolong bungkus pakaian ini" kataku cepat lalu memberikan pakaianku yang tadi dipakai Nesia pada pelayan

"Baiklah terimakasih sudah membeli" aku dan Nesia keluar dari toko itu dan kemudian berjalan kaki untuk menuju toko pakaian khusus wanita yang tentu saja aku tidak masuk aku hanya memberikan uang pada Nesia untuk membelu pakaian khusus wanita dan setelah itu kami berjalan kaki lagi dan memasuki toko sepatu yang kemudian pada akhirnya aku dan Nesia berbeda pendapat apa yang cocok untuk dirinya. Nesia berpendapat sepatu yang tidak berhak membuatnya nyaman sedangkann aku sendiri lebih menyukai Nesia memakai sepatu berhak agar Nesia sedikit tinggi dan _like lady_ dan alhasil kami bersepakat untuk membeli kedua sepatu itu namun sebelumnya Nesia menolak dia berkata "Sir Arthur,maaf membuat anda kerepotan begini bagaimana jika saya tidak usah membelinya lagi pula saya sendiri mempunyai sepatu tapi memang sih sekarang masih basah" dan aku menjawabnya dengan kalimat "Jangan menolak pemberianku Nesia lagi pula memang saya sendiri yang mengingginkan membelikan semua ini,yaah saya memang baru pertama kali memberikan ini semua kepada gadis kecuali saya memang sering membayarkan Alferd makan burger jika jalan dengannya" dan gadis personifikasi Indonesia itu mengangguk mengerti kemudian berucap terimakasih banyak kepadaku,tentu saja aku sangat senang hari ini karena Nesia menerima dengan baik. Setelah jalan dengan Nesia saya menaiki kereta dan membisikan alamat yang akan dituju,tentu saja Nesia akan pulang kerumahku lagi dan aku meninggalkannya sendiri naik kereta aku bergegas menuju rumahnya Holmes di _Baker Street _untuk memenuhi permintaan Holmes agar aku mengunjunginya secepatnya,mungkin Holmes mendapat tugas kasus baru lagi hari ini.

**TBC**

**Tinggalkan jejak (Review!~~)**

**[1] Kaelin Kirkland : New Zealand**

**S-BlAr**** : Pasti anda mengira saya copy-paste. Sudah ku duga itu pasti ada yang mereview seperti anda,sebenarnya kata copy-paste tidak tepat karena memang sekenario saya adalah menulis naskah asli dari penulis aslinya dan ditambahi dengan Charakter Axis Power Hetalia. Jika memang naskah ini tidak boleh ku pakai saya sudah menyantumkan Disclaimernya penulis asli dari Serlock Holmes maupun Hetalia,dan yah memang benar TYPO dimana-mana XDD. Saya memang tidak teliti di bagian peng editan/Plak. Tapi saya sangat berterimakasih kepada anda yang sudah mereview kesalahan pengetikan yang coret – kurang benar – coret sangat tidak benar (Scottland,skotland seharusnya Scotland X'D) Dan saya baru sadar saya mengetiknya double XDD/dor. –mati—bangkit lagi- Ah setidaknya saya tidak mengakui bahwa yang tulisan naskah asli itu samasekali bukan punya saya dan jika fic ini ADA yang berbeda dari naskah asli Holmes maka cerita serta kalimat tersebut punya di kasus yang baru ini (Chap 5 ) mungkin akan berbeda dari naskah asli yang di tulis Sir Arhur Conan Doyle. Saya meminta maaf jika TYPO-TYPO BANYAK ini membuat anda binggung,silahkan anda memberikan saran dan kritik yang membangkitkan semangat~! XDD /Dor –mati-. Santai aja sama saya mah males login gak jadi masalah yang penting saran-saran yang sangat saya perlukan untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya.**

**Kucing : Ah sebelumnya saya sangat berterimakasih untuk mereview fic saya yang amat sangat abal ini,hmmm mungkin SpaNes nyempil ga sih ? #Dor**

**Hiromi Arisu : Kyaa akhirnya Hiromi tergoda olehku untuk membuat akun XD ooohh ternyata anda ketularan juga pair yang satu ini (UKNes). Ohohoho makasih banget ya udah review :3**


	6. Scandal 2

Sebelumnya...

"Baiklah terimakasih sudah membeli" aku dan Nesia keluar dari toko itu dan kemudian berjalan kaki untuk menuju toko pakaian khusus wanita yang tentu saja aku tidak masuk aku hanya memberikan uang pada Nesia untuk membelu pakaian khusus wanita dan setelah itu kami berjalan kaki lagi dan memasuki toko sepatu yang kemudian pada akhirnya aku dan Nesia berbeda pendapat yang cocok untuk dirinya. Nesia berpendapat sepatu yang tidak berhak membuatnya nyaman sedangkann aku sendiri lebih menyukai Nesia memakai sepatu berhak agar Nesia sedikit tinggi dan _like lady_ dan alhasil kami bersepakat untuk membeli kedua sepatu itu namun sebelumnya Nesia menolak dia berkata "Sir Arthur,maaf membuat anda kerepotan begini bagaimana jika saya tidak usah membelinya lagi pula saya sendiri mempunyai sepatu tapi memang sih sekarang masih basah" dan aku menjawabnya dengan kalimat "Jangan menolak pemberianku Nesia lagi pula memang saya sendiri yang mengingginkan membelikan semua ini,yaah saya memang baru pertama kali memberikan ini semua kepada gadis kecuali saya memang sering membayarkan Alferd makan burger jika jalan dengannya" dan gadis personifikasi Indonesia itu mengangguk mengerti kemudian berucap terimakasih banyak kepadaku,tentu saja aku sangat senang hari ini karena Nesia menerima dengan baik. Setelah jalan dengan Nesia saya menaiki kereta dan membisikan alamat yang akan dituju,tentu saja Nesia akan pulang kerumahku lagi dan aku meninggalkannya sendiri naik kereta aku bergegas menuju rumahnya Holmes di _Baker Street _untuk memenuhi permintaan Holmes agar aku mengunjunginya secepatnya,mungkin Holmes mendapat tugas kasus baru lagi hari ini.

**Scandal **

**Disclaimer: **

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

**Pairing: Parallel Nations plus Holmes**

**Rating: Tebak sendirilah mungkin T atau M ?**

**Genre : Criminal/Romance yang absurd (?)/Mistery.**

**Warning:OOC mendewa,ABAL,ABSURD,ANEH,OOT(OUT OF TOPIC),TYPO BANYAK,Mungkin akan membuat anda merasa serangan jantung,Hipertensi naik-turun,kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author GAJE dan Terserang virus memabukan,muntah-muntah,diare,pokoknya eneg (mual),dan semacamnya**

**Ket :**

'**Kalimat dalam hati'**

"**Kalimat langsung"**

"_**Webjjnnbe" **_**tulisan miring bertanda bahasa asing selain bahasa Indoenesia**

Happy Reading!~

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku berada di depan _Baker Street_ yang dimana pasti Sherlock Holmes berada,aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumahnya lalu masuk dalam jalan tersebut dan sedikit berjalan disana aku pasti menemukan rumah sobatku Holmes. Holmes dan aku sudah berkerja sama menumpas kejahatan,kasus yang di tangani aku rasa cukup sulit dan dikenal masyarakat dengan baik mungkin para penjahat berfikiran Holmes lah yang menjadi halangan untuk mencapai kesuksesannya dalam dunia kriminalitas. Kira-kira Holmes menghubungiku karena apa ya? Apakah ada kasus baru? Ataukah hal yang bukan aku fikirkan? Aku menaiki tangga agar aku bisa menemui Holmes dalam ruang kerjanya,pintu tua namun masih tetap kokoh berwarna coklat ini aku buka

" Arthur senang bertemu anda lagi!" kata Holmes bersemangat,ia duduk di dekat perapian dan menghisap pipa rokoknya " Bagaimana kesimpulanmu pada kasus yang kami pecahkan bersama ?" katanya kemudian ia mengetuk-ketukan pipa rokoknya membuang semua kotoran yang berada di dalamnya lalu aku duduk "Aku sangat tidak bisa percaya apa yang terjadi,sungguh malang nasib Roderich Elstein,dan aku tidak menduga bahwa perempuan yang berasal dari Asia tepatnya di asia tenggara itu jatuh cinta kepada seorang pemuda asal Austria itu. Aku rasa saudaranya sekarang mengkhawatirkannya dan mungkin mencari saudaranya yang berada di England ini,sungguh pilihan yang tepat jika Jendral Soedirman yang bijak dan gagah itu meminta bantuan anda sobat"

"Jika menurutmu begitu,Arthur bagaimana pagi anda?" tanyanya

"Seperti biasannya,ada apa jarang sekali sobatku menanyakan hal yang seperti itu?" aku heran tiba-tiba Holmes menanyakan keseharianku

"Begitu,saudariku aku hanya saja ingin lebih mengenalmu itu saja" katanya yang kemudian membaca surat-surat

"Hanya itu? Aku rasa sobatku Holmes pasti ada rencana dibalik pertannyaan itu"

"Oh,Arthur sungguh hanya itu lagi pula memangnya ada yang di sembunyikan dariku?" sungguh pertanyaan Holmes membuatku heran dan juga kaget "Kenapa Arthur ?" baiklah ekspresiku pasti sudah ditebaknya,aku tidak bisa berbohong kepadanya sungguh itu membuatku susah sekali untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya "Baiklah Arthur,jika memang berita dari koran dan majalah itu membuatmu pusing jangan kau pikirkan" Holmes memberikan koran kepadaku,aku memabacanya yang isinya berjudul Doktor Arthur seorang yang tidak di duga ternyata sobatnya Holmes memiliki wanita simpanan, Arthur memakaikan tudung kepada wanita tersebut mungkinkah ia harus sebegitunya menutupi wanita tersebut. Benarkah Arthur mempunyai scandal terhadapnya? Mereka memasuki toko gerangan wanita tersebut dan apa hubungan wanita itu dan dirinya. Sungguh setelah aku baca koran tak disangka para paparazi mengikuti kita.

"Wow paparazi menyebarkan berita begitu sangat cepat dan fakta bohongnya aku mempunyai secandal,Holmes anda bisa percaya padaku wanita itu hanya teman tidak lebih"

"Sungguh? Aku melihat dimatamu memiliki perasaan terhadapnya di foto ini" Holmes memberikan foto tersebut kepadaku,foto itu di saat aku mengenggam tangannya saat menuruni tangga kereta

"Bagaimana bisa anda mendapatkan foto-foto ini?" tanyaku heran

"Semuanya bisa dapat di pedagang kaki lima" ujar Holmes yang kemudian ia berdiri dan menggambil surat di atas meja lalu memberikannya kepadaku "Sebaiknya Arthur,urusi dulu scandalmu itu di perusahaan majalah gosip agar tak terlalu mencolok dan sebaiknya secepatnya karena aku rasa—" lanjutnya kemudian dia bersuara berbisik kepadaku "Ada apa Holmes?" tanyaku lalu Holmes mendekat dan berbisik "Seorang paparazi mengikutimu sampai rumahku dan dia berada di depan pintu itu" Holmes menunjukan pintu keluar "Ah,mengerti dan aku akan menyelesaikannya" tanpa babibu aku membuka pintu keluar rumah Holmes secara tiba-tiba teryata benar seorang paparazi mengikutiku

"Ah,maaf Dokter Arthur bagaimana keadaan anda?" tanya paparazi itu menundukan kepala yang mengunakan tudung hitam

"Baik,ada apa anda kemari dan mengikuti saya?" tanyaku _to the point_

"Ano,maaf" ia membungkukan badan kemudian lari keluar entah kemana

"Sobatku Holmes anda benar,ada-ada saja pencari berita itu" kemudian aku bergegas menuju perusahaan majalah gosip menggunakan kereta dan tentu saja emosiku masih terkendali

**Sherlock Holmes POV**

'Begitu banyak masalah ya sobatku,sampai-sampai engkau menjadi berita utama' batinku

Tapi kenapa raut wajah Arthur begitu kagetnya mendengar perkataanku barusan? Benar-benar mencurigakan memang dia sahabatku yang telah membatu dalam dunia kejahatan tapi dia juga bisa sangat kejam dan jahat dia mengetahui semua apa yang aku lakukan dan dimana sekarang lalu jam-jam dimana aku berada jika memang dia penjahat akan sulit aku menumpas kejahatannya,Arthur memang misterius saat pertama bertemu dengannya aku menanyakan alamatnya dimana dia hanya menjawab 'saya tidak mempunyai rumah tapi aku bertempat tinggal di apartement' tapi jika dilihat secara detail mana mungkin Arthur tidak mempunyai rumah pakaiannya saja rapih seperti bangsawan orang awam aja pasti mengira dia memang bangsawan. Lebih baik aku merokok saja untuk santai setelah mendapat kasus terakhir tapi kenapa hari ini tidak ada kasus?

**Arthur POV**

Bagaimana bisa hargadiriku ini di rendahkan oleh beberapa publik ada yang berbisik-bisik dan menatap tajam seolah-olah aku ini adalah manusia kotor sungguh bagaikan pengucilan,akhirnya aku tiba juga di tempat percetakaan majalah-majalah yang terdapat berita-berita picisan.

Aku memasuki gedung itu,aku berada di ruang lobby dan menanyakan pemilik perusahaan ini kepada petugas informasi sambil membawa majalah dengan berita scandal tentang diriku

"Permisi,bisa saya bertamu dengan pemilik perusahaan ini?" tanyaku kepada wanita yang sedang duduk

"Maaf,apakah anda sudah membuat janji kepada beliau?" jawab wanita itu acuh tak acuh

"Belum tapi bisakah saya?" tanyaku

"Maaf sekali tidak bisa"

"Cih,baiklah jika memang begitu. Apakah anda tidak takut di pecat dari perusahaan hmmm?" tatapanku sinis kemudian membuat senyuman semengerikan mungkin

"S-siapa anda sebenarnya?" wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu aku memberikan kartu nama asliku kepada wanita tersebut

"Si-silahkan anda menuju ru-ruangannya"

"Dimana?" ujarku dengan muka _poker face_

"Sir hanya menuju lantai tiga dan belok kiri" ucapan wanita itu dengan lemah "Oh,ya jika kau memberitahu polisi aku akan menyihirmu menjadi lupa ingatan" aku menatapnya dan berbisik pelan mengucapkan mantra pelupa kemudian aku meninggalkan wanita tersebut dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri setelah itu aku menuju ruangan pemilik perusahaan ini. Setelah mengikuti informasi dari wanita itu aku menemukan sebuah tanda nama yang _familiar _di sana tertulis Bianca Cylchgrawn [1] kemudian aku mengetuk pintunya yang direspon dalam ruang tersebut untuk masuk lalu aku memasuki ruangan kerjanya yang cukup rapih namun di mejanya cukup berantakan penuh dengan bahan naskah-naskah berita juga foto-foto

"Silahkan duduk"

"Terimakasih" aku duduk dengan nyaman

"Ada perlu apa datang kemari?" tanya perempuan itu yang memegang sebatang rokok kemudian menghisapnya dan membuang asap rokok itu dari mulutnya

"Anda pastinya sudah mengenalku,jangan banyak basa-basi" aku membuka tudungku dan memperlihatkan wajahku kepadanya

"Hn,saya tahu anda ini" ucapnya acuh "Sekali lagi saya tanya ada apa datang kemari Sir Doktor Arthur Conan?" ucap namaku dengan penuh penekanan

"_Well_,miss yang angkuh dan tidak mempunyai moral sedikit saja. Apakah benar anda tidak mengetahui maksud dan tujuan saya datang kemari" aku menjawabnya dengan tenang tanpa ada emosi namun sedikit meledeknya memang benar miss ini angkuh

"Ugggh! Anda benar-benar!" geram wanita itu yang mematikan rokoknya "Tentu saja pasti anda melapor agar berita tentang anda tidak di sebar! HA! Tentu saja anda sangat terlambat untuk itu" lanjutnya wanita itu merebahkan tubuhnya dikursi yang berwarna hitam

"_Well,_miss saya hanya menyampaikan satu hal kepada anda—" sebelum aku selesai berbicara wanita yang berambut pirang itu memotong " Saya tahu sebenarnya anda tuan!" wanita itu menyeringai,tatapan matanya sungguh tajam bagai elang dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius "Bukankah anda Arthur Kirkland?" tanya wanita itu kemudian ia memegang pistol yang ditujukan kepadaku "Kirkland yang sangat kejam! Menjajah wilayah kami seenaknya kami bukanlah negara Koloni anda! Jendral" tatapan wanita tersebut menjadi sedih dan ia tetap menodongkan pistol ke kepalaku "_Well-well-well_,tuan Kirkland saya tegaskan kepada anda sedikit saja anda menyentuh kulit mulusku dan menghinaku akan saya pastikan anda menyesal"

"Miss Bianca Cylchgrawn,apa yang anda bicarakan?" memang aku terkejut dengan perubahan sikapnya secara drastis "Miss,anda baik-baik saja?" tanyaku setelah melihat raut wajahnya yang berubah sedih dan meletakan pistolnya kembali

"Maaf—yang telah saya lakukuan" wajahnya masih dipenuhi rasa kesedihan

"Miss,maaf sebelumnya apakah anda mempunyai masalah dengan keluarga Kirkland?"

"Ya,benar anda benar Sir Arthur bagaimana bisa anda mengetahui hal itu?"

"Miss,perlakuan anda terhadap saya sudah pasti membuktikan bahwa anda memang benar mempunyai masalah yang sangat serius"

"Anda benar,memang saya mempunyai masalah"

"Bolehkah saya mengetahuinya?" tanyaku

"Apa hubungannya dengan anda? Anda tak usah pura-pura peduli pada saya yang memang telah dibuang olehnya!"

"Anda boleh berbicara seperti itu,tapi jika memang masalah ini perlu dibicarakan silahkan saja anda bisa berbicara langsung dengan saya tanpa biaya apapun"

"Sebenarnya kejadian ini sudah sangat lama,waktu saya berumur 10 tahun saya tinggal di sebuah rumah yang begitu damai dan tentram bersama ayah saya,mamah saya sudah meninggal kata ayahku mamah meninggal karena memang sakit jantung dan tidak bisa kembali kedunia ini lagi. Beberapa hari kemudian ayah saya semakin menjauh dari saya padahal saya sendiri anak kandungnya,ayah saya selalu menghabiskan waktunya di laboratorium. Sampai akhirnya saya bertanya kepada ayah saya 'Papah apa yang papah kerjakan?' dan tiba-tiba saja ayah saya mendorong tubuh mungilku dan menutup pintu ruang laboratorium,dan seseorang yang tinggi berdiri di depan saya dan saya masih ingat betul pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada saya ,pria itu bernama Allistor Kirkland. Pria itu mengajak saya pergi dari rumah yang kemudian saya turuti dan saat di mobilnya saya hampir saja dibunuh olehnya,raut wajahnya berubah dari tadi baik seperti malaikat menjadi jahat sangat jahat! Dia memegang sangat erat tubuh kecilku walaupun saya telah memohon-mohon untuk dilepaskan dia tetap saja tidak mendengar perkataan saya,benar-benar iblis! Untungnya saya bisa meloloskan diri. Sejak saat itu aku terus berlari dan berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menghindar makhluk kejam itu! Dan 10 tahun yang lalu saya ditemukan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tengah jalan Victoria yang kemudian saya di bawa seseorang yang baik kerumahnya untuk merawat saya sampai sebesar sekarang saya masih ingat betul perkataan kasar ayah saya dia mengatakan 'Pergi!Pergi jika tidak aku akan membunuhmu! Dan menghidupkan wanita ini!' saya tak sempat melihat siapa yang ditunjukan ayah saya"

"Baiklah saya punya solusi untuk anda,tapi ada syaratnya"

"Benarkah? Apa syaratnya?"

"_Well,_hanya mengembalikan harga diri saya" ucapku santai

"Setuju"

"Satu hal lagi,bolehkah saya bertanya?"

"Silahkan apa saja"

"Apakah ayah anda seorang yang genius?"

"Saya tidak terlalu ingat hal itu"

"Baik,apakah ayah anda seorang yang dikenal masyarakat?"

"Mungkin mereka maksud saya 'Team Medical Dragon'?"

"Siapakah mereka?"

"Saya tak ingat betul siapa saja mereka yang pasti salah satu dari mereka adalah ayah saya"

"Apa pekerjaan ayah anda?"

"Doktor tapi Team Medical Dragon biasa menyebut ayah saya Professor Doktor"

"Berapa usia anda sekarang?"

"Sekitar 20 tahun jalan"

"Umur ayah anda saat umur anda 10 tahun?"

"Mungkin 35 ? "

"Pertanyaan terakhir,bagaimana tingkah laku ayah anda saat usia anda 10 tahun?"

"Saat itu ayah saya selalu berdiam diri di ruang laboratoriumnya,saya pernah sekali masuk keruangannya kalau tidak salah ada sebuah buku yang berwarna coklat yang sedikit kusam itu yang berjudul 'Upacara Pembangkitan' namun setelah saya membukanya buku itu hanya berisi rumus dan corat-coret tak karuan"

"Baiklah,saran saya anda harus bersikap seperti biasa dan tolong anda kurangi rokok karena memang itu berbahaya untuk kesehatan anda" ujarku kemudian aku berdiri dan hendak keluar ruangannya yah,masalah scandalku selesai sudah _bye-bye bloody scandal!_

"Tunggu dulu,anda tidak bisa keluar begitu saja tanpa mengambil ini" wanita itu memberikan dua buah tiket yang bertulisan _Disney Land_ "Itu hadiah untuk anda yang telah mendengarkan masalah saya dan juga membantu saya" lanjutnya

"Terimakasih miss,anda memang berhati baik" aku tersenyum dan kemudian aku pulang dengan kereta kencana menuju rumah asliku yang tentunya disana pasti ada adikku dan si Nesia sang wanita yang mempunyai semangat tinggi juga mempunyai banyak sifat yang sangat berbeda dari saudaranya Miss Sekar Annesia

.

.

.

**Scandal Arthur**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah membuat hari baru semakin bersemangat,saya yang langsung bangun dari tempat tidur bergegas mandi,berpakaian,serta sarapan roti yang dilapisi selai kacang dan coklat juga dengan teh green dari Jepang tentunya Honda Kiku memberikannya kepadaku saat dia mengunjungi rumahnya yang sangat tradisional Jepang,aku duduk di meja makan bersama adikku personifikasi Australia,New Zealand,dan seorang wanita Asia bernama Kirana Kusnapharani Annesia yang sedang menyantap sarapan pagi.

Setelah itu saya menuju ruangan keluarga yang pasti disana ada TV 30 inc,aku menyalakannya yang kemudian di sana ada berita-berita yang tentunya sangat menarik. Berita tersebut mengabarkan bahwa inflansi di negara England tak membuat keuangan negara pemerintah turun namun tetap dengan nilai krus yang tinggi seperti sebelumnya dan berita yang paling membuat Nesia senang dan tiba-tiba memeluk Arthur yakni adiknya Sekar Annesia mendapat peringkat pertama dalam sejarah negara dunia dari semua mahasiswi maupun mahasiwa,tantu Arthur tidak kaget dengan hal itu Sekar kan memang sudah berusia 200 tahun sama seperti kakaknya namun saat di dimensi lain usia Nesia dan Sekar sekrang 20 tahun.

Saat asik-asiknya aku menonton sebuah berita tentang negaraku,tiba-tiba Nesia memelukku dari belakang

"Ada apa Nes?"

"Mmm?" Nesia masih memeluk leherku "Sebentar saja"

"..." Aku tidak menjawabnya jika memang dia membutuhkan itu silahkan saja aku tidak keberatan lagi pula hanya pelukan teman biasa

"Aku sangat rindu.." ujarnya lirih dan membenamkan wajahnya yang menyentuh leherku

"H—hei Nesia kau boleh saja me—meluku tapi jangan menyerang leherku itu geli!" aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang teratur

"Aku tidak peduli!" ucapnya ketus

"Nesia..?"

"Ya?"

"Kau aneh"

"Apanya?"  
"Nesia,kau aneh hari ini ada apa?"

"Aku rindu pada Sekar" ucapnya lirih

"Ada apa denganya?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Nesia melepaskan pelukannya yang kemudian ia duduk di sampingku "Kecilkan volume suaranya dulu!" ucap Nesia

"Sudah,sekarang apa?"

"Adikku mengirimkan pesan katanya dia mendapat peringkat pertama dalam sejarah dunia itu hebat bukan Arthur! Maka dari itu saya memelukmu"

"_Bloody_! Hanya itu kau memelukku dengan erat sampai-sampai aku tercekik!" oke,kata-kata yang terakhir memang bohong sebenarnya aku tidak tecekik

"Ma-maaf,saya tidak bermaksud seperti tadi"

"Arthur,tadi aku lihat di majalah tadi siang—umm.. Aku lihat photo-photoku dan anda—" ucap Nesia gugup

"Kenapa?"

"Eto...Majalahnya memuat berita kebohongan,baca saja sendiri!" ucap Nesia yang tadi malu menjadi ketus,Nesia melemparkan majalah itu kepadaku

"Tidak usah,aku sudah urus itu semua dari sumbernya" ucapku santai yang kemudian aku bergegas menuju ruang kerja untuk menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen Holmes

"Terimakasih"

"Tau usah sungkan" ucapku sembari berjalan

"Mau kemana?" tanya Nesia

"_Well,_ mengerjakan pekerjaanku"

.

.

.

**Scandal Arthur**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

.

.

.

Ruang Kerja kakakku tak berubah hanya saja buku yang berada di rak sudah dipenuhi debu-debu halus

'Dimana bukunya?' ucapku dalam hati

Aku terus mencari buku yang sering dibaca oleh kakakku ada tiga jenis buku yang sering sekali dibacanya yaitu pertama kakakku suka sekali dengan namanya perekonomian jadi Scottie membaca tentang ekonomi,kedua ia suka sekali dengan namanya legenda jadi legenda apapun yang berbau _mystery_ Scottie pasti membacanya,terakhir yakni ia suka sekali dengan peralatan senjata seperti pistol ia pasti dibawa kemana pun jadi ia suka membaca tentang buku persenjataan. _Well,_aku harus secepat mungkin membacanya supaya segera kembali ke apartement dan mengantar Nesia kerumah saudara kembarnya.

'Ah,itu dia ketiga buku tersebut ternyata berada di atas rak!' ucapku dalam hati

Segera aku mengambil ketiga buku itu sepertinya buku kumpulan legenda dan _mystery_ berat sekali pasti enak banget untuk memukul kepala orang,buku perekonomian juga lumayan banyak halaman ini mah dalam sehari atau dua hari juga selesai tapi aku harus tidur malam,buku persenjataan berisi tentang sejarah senjata dan tipe-tipe senjata mungkin dilihat dari luar cukup menarik karena memang saya pun menyukainya. _Well,_saya sudah dapat ketiga buku ini,tapi bagaimana caranya supaya aku cepat keluar dari rumah ini 'Tunggu bukankah tadi kemarin saya mengirim surat kepada Lukas agar menyelesaikan ramuan abadi? Oh Lukas kau membuatku dilema cepatlah kirim surat balasan!'

TOK TOK! Suara pintu diketok seseorang dari balik pintu

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku Kirana" jawab seorang yang dibalik pintu

"Masuk saja tidak dikunci"

Clek! (Bunyi pintu terbuka)

Aku masih fokus membaca buku sedangkan Nesia menghampiriku dan ia duduk di depanku

"Arthur,bisa sebentar menatapku saya ingin berbicara ini serius" ucap Nesia jarang sekali dia sangat formal begitu

"Tidak,aku sedang sibuk membaca" ujarku yang tak sedikit pun mencampakan buku yang aku baca "Silahkan anda berbicara dan saya akan mendengarkan penuturan anda" lanjutku

"Saya hanya ingin pulang—"

"Apa? Pulang ke tanah air? Itu mana mungkin kau tidak boleh!" aku sangat kaget dengan perkataannya yang tiba-tiba Nesia ingin pulang—maksudku cuaca hujan tidak baik untuk penerbangan _air_

"Bukan begitu! Makanya dengar baik-baik. Aku hanya ingin pulang dan tinggal di rumah saudara kembarku! Aku merasa bahwa tinggal dengan pria itu tidak baik apa lagi—pria itu berbahaya" kalimat terakhir Nesia berucap lirih

"Maksud anda?"

"_Well,_singkatnya saya ingin kerumah saudaraku yang ada di London dan aku ingin kau mengantarku sampai rumahnya"

"Tunggu aku sedang membaca,kau boleh bersiap-siap dulu sebelum berangkat"

"Jadi boleh?"

"Tentu" ucapku singkat kemudian aku menyesap teh untuk menghilangkan sedikit dahaga

"Terimakasih! Kau memang baik!" Nesia menyerbuku dia memelukku lagi namun kali ini Nesia membuat teh panasku tumpah menimpa buku yang telahku baca

"Nesia,basah!" sungguh jika aku tidak mengendalikan emosiku pasti Nesia sudah aku marah-marahi

"Maaf.." ucap Nesia lirih dan kembali duduk

Aku menyelematkan buku terlebih dahulu dan menaruhnya di meja

'Apa ini kertas—bertulisan tolong dan cetakannya memudar!' ucapku dalam hati

Kemudian aku mengambil teko teh yang kemudian aku menumpahkan seluruh cairan panas teh ke kertas secara merata dan duduk untuk menunggunya kering

"Kau marah?" ucap Nesia

"Tidak tapi aku hanya berterimakasih untuk tumpahan tehnya itu sangat membantu,cepat bergegas kita akan segera berangkat sekitar 1 jam lagi setelah aku berpakaian"

.

.

.

**Scandal Arthur**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

.

.

.

Setelah berpakaian,aku mengecek buku itu apakah sudah kering dan ternyata sudah kering lalu aku membacanya dari halaman pertama hingga akhir yang aku baca adalah hanya bagian tengah yang berubah dan halman lainnya masih tetap percetakannya tidak melebur halaman tengah itu berisi

"Arthur,jika anda membaca ini tolong jangan sampai adik-adik kita mengetahuinya. Scottie mengirim sinyal bahaya untukmu karena saya membutuhkan ramuan abadi,tapi saya mohon untuk tidak memberikannya kepada Proffesor Doktor dari Team Medical Dragon karena dia memang sudah gila! Dia terobsesi dengan istrinya yang sudah meninggal dan dia ingin menguasai dunia maksud dari menguasai dunia adalah membunuh semua personifikasi negara! Bayangkan jika personifikasi semua meninggal dunia ini akan hancur malapetaka memang benar-benar ada terjadi Arhur! Scottie sedang menyamar menjadi anggota Team Medical Dragon jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Arthur masih ingatkah dengan pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan aku? Sebenarnya saya di jebak oleh seorang yang ahli dengan simulasi! Sungguh maafkan kakakmu ini yang telah menodai keluarga Kirkland,adiku dengarkan Scottie baik-baik jika ingin membatu kakak, anda hanya menjaga barang legenda masing-masing jika Proffesor gila itu mendapatkannya semua rencana kakak berantakan dan membutuhkan rencana B! Arthur kau mempunyai legenda setahuku kau memiliki berkemampuan berkomunikasi dengan dunia lain dan mempunyai tongkat sihir juga buku tua yang engkau taruh di laboratorium itu benar-benar harus kau jaga. Semoga surat ini engkau baca dan tolong jangan berbuat sembarangan,jaga kesehatanmu." Yang bertanda tangan Scottie

Setelah membaca surat dari Scottie aku langsung menghubungi Holmes

"Selamat sore" ucap seorang yang diseberang

"Selamat sore,sobatku Holmes bagaimana apakah ada kasus untuk dipecahkan?" ujarku

"Tidak,ada yang menarik. Aku menolak permintaannya karena memang aku sudah menebaknya dengan mudah kasusnya sungguh membutku ngantuk jadi saya tidak membantunya tapi saya tidak sekejam itu saya memberinya petunjuk dan dia sendiri bisa menyelesaikannya"

"Pasti Inspector yang menginginkan bantuan anda benar?"

"Tepat sekali Arthur! Anda semakin pesat dalam menganalisis seorang sepertiku"

"Tidak juga,ngomong-ngomong Holmes bisa kita bertemu nanti malam sekitar jam delapan aku akan kerumahmu—" aku menghirup udara kemudian aku melanjutkan kalimatku "Sir Holmes aku mohon bantuan anda"

"Boleh saja,tumben sekali kau ingin bertemu denganku secara mendadak?"

"Nanti saja,pertanyaan di _pending_ aku harus mengantarkan Kirana ke rumah Sekar"

"Kirana Kusnapharani Annesia itu? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya,dia teman kecilku saat aku berusia 6 tahun"

"Begitukah? Ceritakan masalalumu kepada sobatmu boleh?"

"Ceritanya nanti saja Holmes,tunggu saja jam delapan malam di rumahmu"

"Kutunggu kedatanganmu sobat!"

Setelah itu aku mematikan ponselku,aku telah bersiap untuk mengantarkan Nesia dengan

Jas yang berwarna hitam kemeja berwarna biru cek!

Rambut rapih cek!

Wajah tampan? Cek!

Tubuh ideal? Cek!

Sarung tangan? Cek!

Kacamata hitam cek!

_Well_,semua sempurna sekarang aku menuju halaman depan dan ternyata Nesia sudah menungguku dengan pakaian yang pasti bukan pemberianku. Nesia memakai syal berwarna merah-putih,pakaiannya batik,dan rok yang panjang sampai mata kaki bercorak batik

"Tidak memakai pemberianku?" tanyaku kepadanya

"Tidak,aku lebih menyukai pakaian asal Indonesia" ujarnya sembari tersenyum

"Ngomong-ngomong,Arthur kau terlihat berbeda hari ini?"

"_Well,_hanya jadi _bodyguard_ Miss Nesia selama mengantarkan anda supaya selamat sampai tujuan Miss Nesia" kemudian Nesia mendorongku

"Apaan sih! Berlebihan. Ayo berangkat"

"Tunggu miss Nesia,kita berangkat memakai mobil"

"Ya,tantu saja taxi?"

"Miss, pakai mobil aku lah" aku mengeluarkan kunci mobil kemudiam menekan tombol buka kunci pintu

"Yang benar saja kau punya mobil mewah! Arthur kita tidak perlu memakai transportasi seperti itu,aku merasa direpotkan olehmu Arthur. Kumohon kita pakai transportasi umum saja"

"_As your wish Miss Nesia_" aku menekan tombol kunci pintu mobil kemudian memasukan kuci tersebut kedalam jas

.

.

.

**Scandal Arthur**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

.

.

.

"Hai,putri tidur kita sudah sampai" ujarku sembari menarik hidung Nesia yang mungil

"Mmm.." Nesia masih saja tidak mau bangun jangan salahkan aku jika memang aku menarik hidungnya lebih keras

"Ouch! Sakit Arthur!" Nesia memegang hidungnya yang merah

Kami turun dari taxi lalu aku membayar berapa yang harus aku bayar,setelah itu kami telah memasuki _Victorian street_. Aku tidak ingat betul rumah sewaan Sekar Annesia tapi setahuku rumahnya sederhana dan pasti ada bendera merah putihnya dan bernamakan Keluarga Annesia Indonesian. Akhirnya rumah Sekar ketemu juga setelah sepuluh menit mencari-cari

"_Well Miss Nesia,there are Miss Sekar Annesia's house"_ ujarku kepada Nesia memakai bahasa Britania secara fasih

"Terimakasih Arthur sudah mengantarkanku" Nesia tersenyum kepadaku

"_Yeah,your welcome. Well see you"_ saat aku hendak pergi Nesia mencegatku,ia memegang pergelangan tangan kiriku dengan tangan kanannya

"T—tunggu!" aku merasakan tangan kakannya yang menyentuh pergelangan tangan kiriku terasa sangat dingin mungkin cuaca hari ini memang sangat dingin karena sekarang memang hujan rintik-rintik kecil "Cuacanya mendung,kita masuk dulu" ucap Nesia yang menarik pergelangan tangan kiriku entah dewa apa yang telah mengubahku melangkahkan kakiku menuruti perempuan asal Asia ini. Namun aku berubah fikiran entah dorongan dari mana aku memegang tangan kanan Nesia dan membuat wanita tersebut membalikan wajahnya Nesia mengatakan " Ada apa Arthur ?" dan saya menarik tangannya yang dingin itu lalu memeluknya dengan hangat

"Maaf,Nesia aku tak bisa—Aku harus menemui Holmes" kemudian aku memegang kedua pundaknya yang mungil dan berkata " Nesia,selamat malam _see ypu!_" dengan cepat aku membalikan badan dan menuju _Baker Street_.

.

.

.

TOK-TOK-TOK! Suara ketokan dari pintu depan

"Holmes! Cepat bukakan pintu" tak lama kemudian sosok yang aku cari akhirnya membukakan pintunya

"Kau telat setengah jam" ucap Holmes santai

"Maaf,aku benar-benar butuh bantuan anda sobat!"

"Woaaah,tunggu – jangan berlebihan begitu,ayo masuk Arthur" kemudian aku memasuki rumah Holmes lagi,suasana di rumahnya sama saja seperti sebelumnya sobatku memang pandai namun dia terkadang malas membersihkan ruangannya dan pintu kamarnya rusak karena tembakan pistol aku tak heran Holmes memang mempunyai _hobby_ yang seperti itu. Holmes seperti biasanya dia duduk di dekat perapian sedangkan aku tentunya di sebelahnya seperti biasa

"_Well,_Arthur apa masalahmu?"

"Holmes apakah anda mengetahui tentang adanya _Personifikasi _di seluruh belahan dunia?"

"Maksud anda apa?"

"Holmes sobatku maksud saya itu apakah anda tahu tentang adanya _Personifikasi_ di setiap negara,yeah setiap negara mempunyai wujudnya seperti manusia yang normal namun wujud itu sebenarnya keadaan negaranya dahulu-sekarang dan yang akan datang misalnya mereka '_Personifikasi_' sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi atau gempa bumi atau _Tsunami_ mereka '_Pesonifikasi'_ pasti merasakan apa yang dirasanya mereka '_Personifikasi_' pasti mengalami gejala demam atau sakit biasanya tubuh mereka akan terluka dan negaranya pun pasti bermasalah jadi jika mereka itu terluka parah negaranya pun akan mempunyai masalah yang parah juga mereka'_Personifikasi'_ dan negaranya saling berhubungan seperti kata temanku _Wang Yao_ "Negara dan _personifikasi_nya saling berhunungan seperti halnya _Ying_ dan _Yang_" Yah seperti itulah _Personifikasi _sobatku"

"Aku tak tahu yang seperti itu,baiklah jika saya tebak apakah anda sendiri Personifikasi sebuah negara?" Aku menatap Holmes dengan serius aku tak menyangka dengan cepat sekali dia menebak dengan asal tapi memang benar adanya! Sungguh menajubkan wargaku yang satu ini memang genius!

"Dari caramu berbicara,tatapamu yang baru aku lihat seserius itu dan sikapmu yang tidak biasanya._Well yeah_ aku tak menyangka berfikiran kamu adalah _personifikasi_ dan hidup abadi kecuali negaramu hancur kamu pun ikut hancur,aku tak percaya dengan semua itu. Arthur kau ini tetap Arthur manusia apakah kau baik-baik saja?"ujar Holmes kepadaku

"Holmes,tubuhku memang baik-baik saja tapi secara batin aku tidak begitu baik. Aku sangat-sangat sakit setelah berakhirnya _word war 2_ Aku hancur,aku harus mengulang kembali kesehatanku,aku harus tenang tapi rasa sakit masih saja mengganggu namun aku tahu semuanya ternyata kakakku Scottie menyayangiku,dan para koloni yang pernah aku jajah pun menyayangiku tapi tetap saja mereka ingin merdeka sedangkan aku membutuhkan bantuan dan pasti rakyatku akan tersiksa dan bisa saja aku akan kritis. Aku harus tenang dan membutuhkan kedamaian. Holmes kau benar sobat aku adalah—"

"_Personifikasi_?" potong Holmes

"Yeah" ujuarku lirih

"Itu membuatku tertarik dengan kasusmu tuan"

"Tak usah memanggilku tuan,memangnya aku terlihat sudah tua bagimu Holmes?"

"Baiklah,Arthur apa masalahmu? "

"Sepertinya aku butuh kedamaian,maksud saya aku harus menumpas kejahatan Team Medical Dragon"

"Apa Team Medical Dragon yang hebat itu? Menurut saya organisasi itu tak ada masalah" ujar Holmes

"Holmes,kau salah perhitungan aku kenal betul Scottie. Doktor maksudku pemimpin Team Medical Dragon itu gila! Dia akan membuat _personifikasi_ di dunia ini hancur dan membuat istrinya kembali ke dunia dia sangat terobsesi dengan istrinya bahkan anaknya pun ditelantarkannya sungguh berbahaya jika benar terjadi negara di seluruh dunia akan menghilang dan bencana besar pun terjadi tapi Holmes kasus ini begitu rumit bahkan seluruh makhluk yang ada di bumi hanya mengetahui _personifikasi_ hanya orang-orang tertentu saja seperti anda,ratu,raja,presiden,perdana mentri,kaisar dan semua kepala negara harus mengetahui siapa _personifikasi_ negaranya dan itu harus di jaga dengan ketat"

Aku melihat raut wajah Holmes yang sedang berfikir keras

"Hmmm..Aku sebenarnya masih meragukan perkataanmu. Tapi bagaimana jika kita mencoba pembuktian bahwa _personifikasi_ itu memang benar-benar ada"

"Terserah anda Holmes percaya atau tidak tapi perlu di ketahui _personifikasi _itu memang benar-benar ada,baik jika tidak percaya lihat negaraku pasti mengalami masalah" aku memegang pisau kemudian aku membuat pergelangan tanganku berdarah cukup parah dan Holmes melihatnya dengan tatapan yang mengejutkannya

"Arthur kau memotong nadi mu! Kau gila Arthur" Holmes memegang pergelangan tanganku kemudian Holmes mengambil kotak obat yang berada di lemarinya "Arthur kau gila! Kau mengalami pendarahan yang parah aku harus menghubungi rumah sakit"

"Holmes,aku tidak akan mati hanya karena pendarahan" aku mencegahnya untuk menghubungi rumah sakit "Lihat hanya perlu dibalut dan ini akan sembuh hanya perlu menunggunya kering"

"Kau yakin Arthur?"

"Tentu saja tunggu sampai besok dan lihat layar televisi pasti akan membuat berita yang heboh" Holmes metarapku aneh "Tapi bisakah aku menginap dirumahmu Holmes?"

"Baiklah,tapi jaga kesehatanmu" kemudian aku lihat Holmes menuju kamarnya kemudian menguncinya lalu mematikan lampu

"Selamat malam Holmes,kau pasti kaget mendengar berita besok" aku menyeringai kemudian berbaring di sofa 'Ternyata sakit juga mengiris pergelangan tanganku' aku menatap pergelangan tangan yang sudah banyak darah mengalir 'yaah semoga England tak banyak masalah' aku mulai mengantuk kemudian aku tidur di sofa sahabatku Holmes dengan tenang dan nyaman

**TBC  
(To be Countinue...)**

**Tinggalkan jejak **

**(Review!Don't be silent reader) **

Bianca Cylchgrawn : OC by me (Nama asal Wales yang artinya majalah putih) tapi bukan Wales OC di Hetalia anggap saja tokoh lain entah muncul dari mana dan menghilang begitu saja di chapter lain

TV 30 ince pasti typo deh XDD habis saya binggung mau ketik inci atau ince atau inc yang benar yang mana? Atau salah semua? Saya jadi binggung sendiri XD Kalau nulis 30" nanti dikira tanda petik lagi =.=' yah memang membingungkan

Kenapa chapter ini jadi gini sih! ( ) Jauh banget dikatakan bagus,ini chapter paaaannnnnjjjaaaaannnngggg banget aku sampai-sampai cape ngetik gila udah hampir lima ribu words yang aku katik. Pasti romancenya **PASTI** tidak kerasa meresap menjiwai, dan itu mysterynya sungguh membingunggkan untuk chapter selanjutnya, yang terakhir mungkin aku akan menjadikan chapter kedepan untuk **Rated M** sepertinya aku akan menulis tentang pembunuhan,darah,alat-alat penyiksaan,kasus-kasus berbahaya yang mengancam nyawa sang personifikasi dan Holmes.

Ah,iya view next sebelumnya itu kejauhan aku baru nggeeh ternyata itu bukan yang selanjutnya XD  
Salah liat nih gua (Parah) #DigamparAuthor. Maaf deh-maaf aku salah.. X)

A'fortuna'do : Terimakasih atas dukungan anda,saya hanya iseng-iseng aja ngebuat beginian sebenarnya sih saya teh sibuk,badan mani cape (Ciaa curhat jeh!) Benarkah semakin kebawah semakin menipis TYPOnya kaga nyangka saya bisa begitu (Biasanya sih nih ya Typo itu banyak banget tapi syukur deh kalau berkurang itu udah alhamdullilah banget bagi saya) Oh iya ngomong-ngomong tetang Beta Reader itu gimana ya? Aku juga kaga ngerti tuh bagaimana penggunaannya (Maklum orang desa yang baru kenal dan dengar Beta Reader XDD)


End file.
